


Coração Cristalino

by KaoruDuo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alternative Universe - Dragon, Baixa Autoestima, Consentimento duvidoso, Dragon Mila Babicheva, Dragon Minami Kenjiro, Dragon Otabek Altin, Dragon Phichit Chulanont, Dragon Viktor Nikiforov, Dragon Yuri Plisetsky, Dragon Yuuri Katsuki, M/M, Mortes, OOC, OOC - Família Katsuki, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoruDuo/pseuds/KaoruDuo
Summary: Quando você é “rejeitado” e humilhado constantemente por todos ao seu redor, qualquer um que te der um pouco do carinho que você nunca teve, se torna especial para você. Isso é o que acontece com Yuuri, ainda que não seja com uma pessoa de verdade, e sim com uma criatura mística disposta a tratar ele da forma que seu amável coração merece.Com o pequeno problema de que esta criatura seja dez vezes o seu tamanho e cem vezes o seu peso, impossibilitando a aproximação, mas tudo bem... tudo tem um jeito!! E nesse caso, um jeito muito especial.A versão original ganhou o 1º Lugar no "Prêmios Katsudon 2017" no Wattpad na categoria "Programa Quimérico"Para ver a premiação, cliqueaqui





	1. Passivom (Пассивом) – Passivo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Corazón Acristalado](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/296079) by Kuma_Kuroko. 



Desde seus primeiros anos de vida, quando começou a entender como funciona o mundo, ele havia se considerado um completo fracassado, um completo e patético fracassado em todos os âmbitos possíveis, pelo menos era isso que ele e todos ao seu redor lhe haviam confirmado desde sua tenra idade. Seu sonho era ser um patinador profissional e ganhar, ainda que uma única vez, o Grand Prix Final, não queria ser uma grande estrela reconhecida por todos, só queria se sentir como uma por um simples e efêmero instante, demonstrar a todos e a si mesmo que tinha valor..., mas, adivinha o quê? Ele falhou da maneira que todos, de forma cruel e doentia, esperavam. Não era possível negar que havia chegado incrivelmente longe, ficando em quarto lugar, mas ainda assim, como pedir para estar feliz por chegar tão próximo e ter perdido?

Ainda que tivesse uma visão nítida de qual era seu sonho, sua própria fraqueza mental lhe fazia ter medo de falhar outra vez, aguentar as provocações de todos seus conhecidos e supostos amigos. Decidiu se fechar em sua bolha, pensar seriamente no que fazer e se tinha de verdade força o suficiente para voltar a tentar, sua vida inteira era patinar, não sabia porque era assim, mas amava tanto dançar sobre o gelo... O sentimento de como seu corpo fluía e se guiava pela música, é uma pena que por fazer isso que tanto ama, não possa viver...

Havia voltado para casa, que também era uma pousada de águas termais e tinha uma pequena reserva de animais. Muitas foram as vezes em sua infância que ele cuidou de animais feridos, como pinguins, focas, um filhote de leão branco, um golfinho e mesmo seu filhote de poodle era filho de uma velha cadela que ele havia encontrado na rua e levado para lá para receber tratamento. Os animais poderiam ser considerados sua outra paixão, se sentia mais parecido com eles do que com os próprios humanos... Coisa que ninguém perdeu tempo o incomodando, o dizendo que o melhor que poderia fazer era se perder no bosque com os seus animaizinhos.

Voltando ao assunto, notou que sua mãe estava um pouco alterada, correndo de um lado para o outro para atender a pousada rapidamente, o que era um pouco estranho, pois ela preferia a pousada em vez da reserva, mesmo que esta recebesse generosos fundos do Estado.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa, mamãe? – Perguntou ao chegar até ela, a mulher um pouco acima do peso virou para ele aliviada.

– Yuuri-kun, graças a Deus que está aqui... Espere eu terminar de atender os hóspedes, tenho que te mostrar algo.

Quase como uma criança pequena, ficou esperando por sua mãe ao lado da entrada, e quando ela terminou, começou a guiá-lo até a reserva, falando com dificuldade um monte de coisas, que ele não chegava a compreender pelo quão baixo ela estava falando.

– Já tem alguns dias que encontramos um animal... gigante em uma zona fortemente arborizada de Hatsetsu. – Conseguiu dizer.

– Que animal era? Todos aqui parecem ansiosos. – Comentou, vendo como todos corriam de um lado para o outro, agitados.

– É isto. – Chegaram até uma porta de metal reforçado com uma pequena janela, ao ver o “animal”, ficou de boca aberta.

Era enorme, não era possível duvidar dessa afirmação, devia medir pelo menos uns 15 metros de comprimento, e uns 18 metros de altura, isso se não fosse mais. Coberto de escamas cinzas, que faziam Yuuri pensar que estava quase morto, chifres e presas enormes e asas que poderiam facilmente servir como arma, devido aos espinhos que tinham, era a viva representação do mito fantasioso mais conhecido do mundo... um dragão.

 

– Es-está vivo? É... real? – Perguntou pasmo, sem tirar os olhos do enorme réptil que estava deitado no solo, parecia estar morto, mas pôde notar um quase imperceptível movimento do que seria sua caixa torácica.

– Está... por isso ninguém pode ficar tranquilo aqui... Nós estamos cuidando dele, mas ele não acorda, e por azar a imprensa já sabe dele. – Explicou sua mãe com o cenho franzido.

– É impressionante...

– Já tem dias que encontramos ele, e ele ainda não acordou.

– Quero entrar. – Disse quase sem pensar, com o olhar fixo nele, agora percebendo as enormes correntes, que certamente haviam sido feitas sob medida, jogadas ao solo, ainda aguardando para serem colocadas na criatura.

– Pode entrar se quiser, se vai estar aqui, espero que nos ajude um pouco no seu cuidado... Já dissemos que-

– E-Ele está se movendo.

A respiração se tornou mais constante, as asas faziam um imperceptível movimento e finalmente o animal abriu os olhos, eram azuis aquamarine, num tom brilhante que certamente deve ser lindo no escuro. Os que estavam dentro do recinto, ao notar a criatura, comemoraram batendo palmas, ignorando o instinto de sobrevivência que lhes dizia para que fugissem rapidamente do lugar. Ao que parece, o barulho alterou o animal, que ao se erguer minimamente, moveu sua cabeça de um lado para o outro, mostrando uma expressão raivosa e finalmente rugindo de modo furioso .

Fixou seu olhar nas pessoas que o viam maravilhadas, se incomodando ainda mais e rugindo para elas enquanto se aproximava com clara intenção de atacar. Os gritos começaram a ser escutados enquanto as pessoas tentavam fugir do animal quando ele havia pisado e matado um deles como se fosse um simples mosquito.

– TRAGAM AS ARMAS AGORA! – Gritou a senhora Katsuki, as tinham no caso de que algum animal se tornasse extremamente agressivo, era um pouco contraditório que tivessem até mesmo um arsenal cheio de munição letal e não tranquilizantes. – O que você está fazendo, YUURI?! – Mas ainda sem tentar pará-lo.

Yuuri entrou correndo e imediatamente ajudou uma garota que havia caído no chão, certamente havia quebrado algo, a ajudou a se levantar e ela o agradeceu antes de sair andando com dificuldade. Quando a asa do dragão ia bater contra outra pessoa, seu corpo não se moveu, mas parte do seu cérebro – essa parte suicida que nele estava amplificada – funcionou.

– NÃO FAÇA ISSO! – Yuuri gritou com uma expressão desesperada. Para o espanto de todos, o dragão parou e virou para vê-lo, com uma espécie de olhar curioso até ele. Yuuri estava perto de desmaiar, tremendo dos pés à cabeça no lugar que estava parado, até mesmo era possível que molhasse as calças de tanto medo.

O dragão caminhou lentamente até ele, só sua cabeça era quase o dobro do tamanho do corpo do pobre patinador de óculos. As outras pessoas saíram fugidas do recinto, mas ficando sob a “segurança” da porta para ver... pensando em apostar se o dragão mataria ou não o jovem rapaz. Yuuri ficou quieto sentindo como o dragão parecia estar lhe farejando, juntando de forma muito leve sua cabeça contra o seu corpo. Finalmente o enorme réptil se jogou aos seus pés, olhando fixamente para ele.

– Agora está calmo. – E desmaiou.

***

– Como você fez isso? Ele te obedeceu...

– Ele não me obedeceu, só... não sei o que aconteceu. – Falou tremendo, ainda acordando do desmaio. Ele já estava em seu quarto em Yu-Topia, Vicchan – seu cachorro – estava deitado sobre suas pernas.

– Você sempre se deu bem com animais, quem sabe... talvez o dragão queira comer você só mais tarde ou algo assim. – Disse sua irmã soltando a fumaça do cigarro que estava fumando na janela.

– O que está claro é que você será o encarregado dos cuidados dele... Ninguém da reversa quer se aproximar. – Disse sua mãe.

– E você os culpa? – Mari zombou e sua mãe rodou os olhos.

– Está bem... eu acho... – Yuuri sussurrou encolhido.

O dia seguinte havia começado como era na sua infância, dando de comer aos pinguins, um ou outro ia até ele com a intenção de brincar, principalmente os mais novinhos; o leão – apelidado carinhosamente por ele de Zeus – havia se jogado em cima dele, brincando, e lambendo todo o seu rosto, Yuuri percebeu com certa dor que haviam arrancado seus dentes caninos maiores, o que devia atrapalhá-lo bastante na hora de comer ; as focas não tiveram compaixão, jogaram água nele para brincar; os golfinhos tentaram molhá-lo, mas por um milagre ele conseguiu se esquivar, e finalmente... Devia entrar onde estava o causador da tensão que havia na reserva.

– Colocaram correntes nele enquanto dormia, talvez não funcione, mas não se assuste nem nada... não é como se um irmão me fizesse falta. – Disse Mari passando por ele. Yuuri suspirou sabendo que aquele comentário era sério, nunca entendeu o porquê de sua irmã lhe odiar tanto, mas assim eram as coisas.

Na entrada do recinto do dragão havia alguns carrinhos cheios de comida, não se tinha ideia do que podia comer esse réptil de, no mínimo, 6 toneladas. Suspirando pela segunda vez, abriu a porta com certo medo, e manobrando como podia, entrou com ambos os carrinhos de comida, o que fez barulho o suficiente para chamar a atenção do animal. Ficou parado como uma estátua ao vê-lo se aproximar dele, não parecia incomodado, mas como sua sorte era uma traidora que poderia abandoná-lo a qualquer momento, preferiu não se arriscar.

– Te trouxe comida... Vo-você me entende, certo? – Perguntou temeroso, o dragão ficou deitado com a cabeça erguida, assentindo, para o espanto de Yuuri – Mu-Muito bem... Sou Yuuri, espero que possamos nos dar bem. – Ainda com o medo inundando seu corpo, o sorriso que dedicou ao dragão não foi forçado nem falso. – Se você vai ficar aqui até se curar, deveríamos colocar um nome em você. – Meditou um pouco com a mão no queixo, notando que o gigante movia a cauda pela terra de forma excessivamente coordenada. – Ou você já tem um nome?

Uma espécie de gorgolejo lhe chamou ainda mais atenção, olhando na mesma direção em que olhava o dragão. Havia algo perfeitamente escrito na terra, se aproximou um pouco mais, com a boca aberta, impressionado.

– Viktor... Seu nome é Viktor? – Perguntou o olhando, quase sem perceber que por estar tão próximo, poderia ser morto só com um balançar da cauda. O movimento afirmativo por parte do réptil lhe fez sorrir sem se dar conta. – É um nome muito bonito, combina muito bem com você... – Afirmou, um gorgolejo o fez supor que Viktor o agradeceu pelo elogio. Voltou para os carrinhos e tomou uma das maçãs que estavam em uma enorme cesta, preferia descartar o que tinha menos lógica. – Você quer comer frutas? – Ele achou o gesto negativo de Viktor engraçado. – Você é um dragão, claro que não vai querer frutas... Carne? – De forma bastante cômica, pegou um bife enorme para mostrá-lo, não ia negar que lhe dava muito nojo. Viktor moveu a cabeça de forma excitada e se aproximou, ele estava parecendo mais um cachorro do que um dragão.

Ao estar bem próximo e aproveitando a largura de seu pescoço, Viktor se deitou de tal forma no solo que rodeou Yuuri e ambos os carrinhos de comida. Abriu a boca e Yuuri, tremendo, meteu ali o bife, até que não ficou nada do que o estranhamente dócil réptil pudesse gostar. Yuuri se aproximou temeroso, esticando o braço, querendo o acariciar e sendo bastante cauteloso, o que era uma coisa sem sentido, pois Viktor aproximou sua cabeça para que pudesse ser acariciada.

– Você é mais amável do que pensei. – Disse nervoso, passando suavemente a mão pelas escamas, ele sentiu elas ásperas e ressecadas. – Por que você está ferido...? – Murmurou vendo uma enorme ferida no lugar onde começava o pescoço. – Você é tão bonito, é uma pena, tomara que se cure logo. – Viktor aproximou ainda mais a sua cabeça de Yuuri, farejando-o intensamente. – E-eu não sou comida. – Gaguejou pensando que Viktor tinha a ideia de devorá-lo se cheirasse bem. O hálito quente de Viktor lhe deixava incômodo e nervoso, ainda mais pelo cheiro especialmente sedutor no ambiente… que ele não sabia de onde vinha... afinal, este lugar não deveria ter um cheiro bom. – E-eu tenho que ir.

Viktor deixou de cheirá-lo e, em vez disso, com seu focinho o suspendeu muito suavemente pela roupa, levando dessa maneira o humano que estava se queixando até a pequena caverna que havia no final do recinto e colocando-o lá dentro. O cheiro bom que havia sentido era muito mais forte neste lugar e o olhar fixo de Viktor em sua pessoa não fazia nada mais que piorar a sensação que tinha em seu corpo. O réptil parecia saber o que fazia, tentando fazer com que o acariciasse ou abraçasse, era um pouco estranho.

– Eu tenho que ir... Devo treinar, Viktor. – Repreendeu suavemente enquanto a cabeça do agora frustrado animal se esfregava por praticamente todo o seu corpo, especialmente suas costas. –Virei todos os dias para te dar comida. – Ao escutar isso, o dragão parou de se esfregar nele. – Obrigado... – O coração parecia que ia explodir, esperava que a qualquer momento desse em Viktor a vontade de simplesmente devorá-lo em uma mordida.

Se afastou um pouco e voltou para vê-lo novamente, se antes ele já parecia doente, a imagem que lhe passava agora era ainda mais lamentável com a presença destas correntes... Uma parte de seu estômago se agitava a cada passo que dava para se afastar do inteligente e prateado animal, nunca havia sentido este tipo de desconforto por causa de nenhum animal que atendeu ou que criou afeição, na verdade, isso era bastante curioso, mas não mais curioso do que o fato de que Viktor parecia muito interessado em sua patética existência.

***

– O que aconteceu...? – Perguntou ao chegar no lugar no dia seguinte, havia levantado um pouco mais tarde por ter ficado praticando saltos quase a noite toda. Muitas pessoas estavam amontoadas fora do recinto de Viktor, no qual era possível escutar rugidos, ele devia estar histérico.

– Tentamos fazer com que alguém mais lhe desse alimento e examinasse as feridas do pescoço dele, mas... – Viu como o médico veterinário em questão estava em uma maca... sem pernas. – Ele não parece muito feliz.

– Devem ter incomodado ele, eu acho... Ontem ele estava muito tranquilo comigo. – Franziu um pouco o cenho, imaginando que houvessem dado desde disparos até a eletrochoques no exótico, para não dizer fantástico, animal.

– Nós o disfarçamos para agir como você, talvez isso o incomodou ou sei lá... Sua carne deve ser muito boa no pensamento dele. – Zombou Mari.

– Ele não vai me comer... eu acho. Ele só brincou comigo enquanto eu dava comida para ele. Vou ver o que está acontecendo. – Nem mesmo por Zeus, que ele conhecia desde a época do nascimento das presas, havia se interessado tanto desde o princípio, Viktor devia ter algo... Não era normal, a sensação de ser esperado e silenciosamente desejado, por mais estranho que pareça, era gratificante e dava uma sensação cálida, e pensar que estavam machucando ser tão amoroso o deixava mal.

Entrou no recinto, Viktor estava tentando escalar os muros de pedra, movendo uma só asa de forma desesperada, já a outra asa parecia estar solta. Aspirou todo o ar que pôde, fechando a porta, se alguém mais entrasse, talvez Viktor ficasse ainda mais alterado.

– Viktor. – Chamou suavemente, quase um sussurro, mas isto não impediu que o dragão o ouvisse. Saltou de onde estava e chegou grunhindo até ele, cheirando o seu cabelo e parte do rosto, quase derrubando seus óculos e os deixando embaçados pelo calor e obrigando-o a tirá-los. No momento em que tirou os óculos, a língua descomunal de Viktor passou por sua cara, encharcando-o de baba e sangue ao mesmo tempo.

– Isto é... nojento. – Um arrepio percorreu todo o seu corpo pela sensação tão estranha.

Como no dia anterior, Viktor tomou Yuuri pela roupa, mas desta vez o colocou sobre uma de suas patas e, quase se enroscando em seu próprio corpo, manteve Yuuri nesse lugar. Era como ver um dragão com um pequeno humano de pelúcia vivo ir dormir, cobrindo Yuuri por completo com uma de suas enormes asas e sua cabeça, dando uma espécie de privacidade ilusória.

– Somente você pode vir me ver.

Agora... o dragão estava falando.

– Estou ficando louco. – Agarrou o próprio rosto e esfregou os olhos debaixo dos óculos. – A depressão está me fazendo imaginar coisas.

– Entre sua raça primitiva e carente de habilidades é normal falar sozinho?

E ele falou... de novo.

– VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO! – Chiou agudamente. – VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO COMIGO!

– Sim, eu posso fazer isso, por que não faria? – Perguntou curioso, com uma expressão neutra.

– I-isto não tem sentido.

– O que não tem sentido é que me enganem... Só você pode vir me ver, me tocar e o que mais quiser, se alguém mais entrar, eu matarei esse alguém.

– N-não, espera, não pode matar as pessoas. – Negou imediatamente, com o olhar aquamarine cravado em seu ser.

– Eles me enganam, me prendem, têm ódio em seus corpos... O planeta agoniza pela existência deles, uns a menos não farão diferença... Muito menos se fazem o meu Ômega se sentir tão mal.

– Ômega? O que é isso? – A surpresa de que Viktor podia falar já tinha ido embora, agora estando mais interessado pela voz tão atraente e sensual do “animal”.

– É algo que te faz especial sobre todas as outras pessoas, mas quase sem importância em comparação com o seu coração. – A flexibilidade e tamanho do corpo lhe permitiu acariciar suavemente, com o focinho, uma das bochechas de Yuuri. – Você é um Ômega, mas não se torna louco pelo meu cheiro. – Comentou, desapontado. – Mas estou disposto a aceitar isso se você estiver comigo.

– Não estou entendendo nada.... Admitiu, colocando uma das mãos sob a boca de Viktor, que abriu e lambeu a palma do humano.

– Meu Ômega. Eu sou seu alfa... Somente você pode vir me ver e eu só prestarei atenção em você.

– Isso não tem sentido.

– Você é apenas uma criança, não irá entender nada... Mas quando não estiver aqui junto a mim... Não deixe que ninguém contamine seu coração.

– Por que não me explica direito para eu entender? Você é muito misterioso. – Se queixou, como se fosse uma conversa completamente normal com uma pessoa que conhece a vida toda. Uma lambida na bochecha fez Yuuri franzir um pouco o rosto, parecia que o outro queria encharcar ele de baba por todos os lados.

– Sua inocência é tão fofa, eu gosto mais dessa forma. – Afirmou lambendo com gosto o rosto do humano.

***

Ele sabia que sua asa quebrada não demoraria muito para se curar, esse fato era uma das razões primordiais pela qual ainda estava naquele lugar minúsculo, com essas irritantes e inúteis correntes, poderia quebrá-las se quisesse, mas era melhor ficar em um lugar onde lhe alimentarão sem nenhum tipo de dificuldade. A segunda razão, e possivelmente a mais importante em sua desordenada cabeça, era que estando nesse lugar, podia ter Yuuri consigo por um momento.

Não tinha ideia do porquê de em meio a tantos ômegas existentes, se interessou justamente por um Ômega humano que sequer sabia o que era. Isso era um bônus pelo quão adorável era essa criança confusa.

Compreendia até certo ponto o porquê de ter se interessado nele só em ouvi-lo, cheirá-lo e vê-lo, não tinha comparação com os outros ômegas que havia conhecido, era simplesmente... diferente e isso o estava enlouquecendo, ainda mais ao ver que mesmo sendo humano, tinha um coração similar ao seu, de cristal puro, incapaz de machucar a nenhum outro ser vivo que fosse inocente e indefeso, irradiando nobreza, nobreza ausente em absolutamente todos os outros seres humanos que havia visto até agora.

Ergueu a cabeça ao escutar a porta se abrir, suas fossas nasais foram inundadas por um leve aroma, que agora era mais forte que em comparação a uma semana atrás, denunciando a identidade de quem acaba de entrar.

– Boa tarde, Viktor. – Saudou Yuuri, deixando um enorme saco cheio de carne no chão, não é como se aquilo pudesse lhe encher ou precisasse de comida todo santo dia, mas não ia negar a visita de Yuuri.

– Boa tarde... O que você trouxe? Tem um cheiro estranho. – Soprou um pouco forte, Viktor odiava o cheiro de outros animais que ficava impregnado em Yuuri, e trazer outro animal lhe ofendia.

– Eu vim para apresentá-lo ao Vicchan. – Se agachou e carregou o pequeno em seus braços, Vicchan estava tremendo até não por poder mais por causa do tamanho do réptil que tinha em frente. Viktor se aproximou e soprou, Vicchan começou a choramingar. – Ele tem um pouquinho de medo de você…

– Você também tem medo de mim porque sou muito grande para você, não é algo mal. – Comentou farejando o cão com veemência. – Por que você o trouxe...?

– Ontem você perguntou o que eu mais amava, e aqui está. – Deu um beijo na pelagem marrom do animalzinho, que devolveu o gesto lambendo a bochecha de Yuuri. – Não existe nada nem ninguém que eu ame mais do que ele neste mundo.

– E sua mãe? Seu pai? Não são como você, mas... – era bastante curioso para Viktor que Yuuri fosse distante dos demais humanos, sempre cheirava a diferentes animais, mas nunca a humanos...

– Não me dou bem com eles. – Sua expressão nervosa e dolorida causou certo pesar no dragão. – Sou.... o Yuuri, e nada mais.

– E o que há de mal com isso? Yuuri é especial para mim por ser o Yuuri. O mais lindo e adorável Ômega que pode haver. – Passou parte do focinho pela bochecha do japonês, uma carícia que o outro já estava acostumado a receber por parte de Viktor.

– Nada... Não acho que você irá me entender. – Sorriu para ele, deixando Vicchan no chão.

Ao finalizar sua refeição, esperava que Yuuri dissesse que já estava indo, não era porque queria isso, era simplesmente pelo costume, mas ele parecia perdido em seus pensamentos enquanto acariciava a cabeça peluda de seu cachorro, ergueu a cabeça e a deitou próximo de Yuuri, que ficou olhando Viktor.

– Tenho que ir... – Suspirou disposto a se levantar de onde estava sentado e encostado na enorme barriga de Viktor.

– Por que está triste? Pode me dizer, eu sou seu Alfa, estou aqui para cuidar de você.

– São problemas que um lagarto de mais de 10 metros de altura não vai poder entender... Minha vida é, com todas as letras, um desperdício.

– Por que há de ser um desperdício? Ninguém nessa vida é um rejeito, a menos que faça coisas que o tornem um lixo. – Explicou com um tom sério.

– É lindo o que você disse, Viktor, mas já estou acostumado com a minha existência sem objetivo. – Se levantou carregando Vicchan que permanecia adormecido. – É o que acontece quando você sonha muito alto.

– Qual é o seu sonho? – Perguntou, sentindo-se um pouco mais ligado ao Yuuri, se havia algo que lhe destacava, sempre era o fato de que era um completo e absoluto sonhador, e Yuuri ter sonhos para cumprir o deixava emocionado, mesmo que o sonho fosse algo comum ou trivial.

– Eu tenho desejado ser um patinador profissional desde sempre, e ganhar pelo menos uma vez o Grand Prix Final... Não sei, é muita coisa, não tenho talento o suficiente para conseguir isso, isso é perceptível.

– Patinar... sobre o gelo? É disso que você gosta?

– É a minha vida, acredito que amo isso mais que aos animais, mas não tenho certeza... Eu amo quando meu corpo se desloca sobre o gelo e danço sobre ele... Não há nada mais belo e que me faça me sentir mais livre e completo.

– Quero te ver patinar.

– Espero que instalem uma pista aqui para que possa me olhar, então. – Riu divertido, começando a caminhar até a saída.

***

Outra semana, quase rotineira e perfeitamente cronometrada. Alimentar a todos os animais assim que acordar, passar algumas horas com Viktor, mas agora com a adição da companhia de Vicchan, que gostava de dormir placidamente em cima do animal prateado, ir praticar depois de deixar Vicchan em casa e continuar com a cabeça naquele pedido que Viktor havia feito, ele queria vê-lo patinar, não tinha forma de aquilo acontecer, porque implicaria em ter que tirar Viktor de onde estava e levá-lo a um lago ou algo assim, porque de jeito nenhum que ele entraria em uma pista de gelo... A menos que destruíssem o teto, o que, pensando bem, não era uma má ideia.

Mas, era sério que ele queria lhe ver? Talvez Viktor estivesse criando dele uma imagem muito espetacular, mas suas três coreografias próprias não possuem nada de especial, muito menos a música que havia escolhido. Depois de passar igual a um fantasma por sua mãe, sem falar nada, caminhou até o seu quarto, eram mais ou menos 8 da noite, ele se perguntava como seria se sua família se preocupasse com ele... Até mesmo lembrava de quando começaram a se comportar de forma tão indiferente.

Na primeira vez que disse que seria patinador profissional havia desacorrentado essa... atitude estranha, não entendia o porquê, pareciam que tinham uma fobia horrível da profissão ou algo do tipo, sem falar que teve que fugir para poder participar das diferentes competições de nível nacional ou internacional, como o GPF. Entrou em seu quarto, preferindo deixar de lado o assunto de sua miserável relação familiar, Vicchan estava dormindo no chão, um pouco perto da entrada.

– Dormindo muito confortável, não? – Falou agachando-se e começando a esfregar a barriga do cão, esperando que se virasse. – Vicchan?

O tocou de forma mais firme, Vicchan estava muito mole, podia mexer nele facilmente. Yuuri respirou fundo, quando Vicchan está dormindo profundamente, seus batimentos ficavam muito lentos, assim como sua respiração. Bateu nele levemente, o cão se incomodava com isso e acordava imediatamente, mas... não se mexeu... estava simplesmente quieto.

– Vicchan... – Soluçou e começou a chorar, tomou o corpo peludo e pequeno do poodle entre seus braços. Os óculos estavam sendo molhados pelas lágrimas que caiam uma atrás da outra.

Cobriu a boca para afogar seu grito, não podia ser verdade...

***

Ergueu a cabeça e bocejou, abrindo por completo a boca, ao escutar a porta sendo aberta lentamente, não era normal que alguém entrasse de noite... ou a qualquer hora. Sentir o cheiro de Yuuri lhe animou, se espreguiçou e saiu da estreita caverna, caminhando animado até onde devia estar seu ômega, mas dita emoção se dissipou ao ver o estado dele.

Dizer que estava molhado era pouco, parecia que havia tomado banho de roupa e junto com o resto das coisas, até mesmo com a bolsa que mantinha seus patins. Viktor se deitou e esticou o pescoço até o mais próximo que podia de Yuuri.

– O que aconteceu com você? – Perguntou de forma suave, fixando o olhar no que Yuuri mantinha nos braços.

– Está... Está... – Não queria dizer, mesmo que devesse, quem sabe para fazer a ficha terminar de cair e chorar o mais forte que puder. – Não tenho mais ninguém... com quem…

  

– Já chega! – Grunhiu e tirou como pôde o pequeno cadáver de Vicchan dos braços de Yuuri, colocando-o no solo, para depois encostar sua cabeça contra Yuuri. O japonês abraçou sua cabeça, chorando com todas as forças que tinha e soluçando o mais forte que podia. Desde que se lembrava, brincava com Vicchan, não havia um só momento em que não esteve com ele. Suas depressões, seus momentos de alegria, brincar, dormir, tudo era com ele, isso até sair em busca dos seus sonhos e voltar para casa somente de vez em quando, e sempre que voltava o via tão pequeno, feliz e energético... que se esqueceu por completo que o tempo também passou para ele, jamais havia notado.

– Você quer cremá-lo? – Perguntou Viktor depois de Yuuri ter se acalmado um pouco.

– N-não sei... - Choramingou, limpando suas lágrimas, que mesmo com isso, ainda caiam sem parar.

– Temos o costume de cremar a quem amamos para que sua alma seja livre e possa seguir para sua próxima vida... Não quer isso? – Insistia, pensando que por alguma razão, se Yuuri tivesse um local fixo pelo qual lamentar, seu frágil Ômega cederia à depressão, uma única semana bastou para ver o amor que ele tinha por esse pequeno e peludo animal, Viktor compreendeu que somente a ação de pensar nisso o machucaria. – Yuuri...

– Como você acha que eu faria isso...? Não quero fazer isso. – Lágrimas jorravam de seus olhos.

– Você ficará melhor se isso for feito. – Tentou convencê-lo. Yuuri não tirava por nada os olhos de cima do corpo peludo e imóvel.

– Não tenho como... ta-tacar fogo nele. – Sua voz soou terrivelmente fraca perante as palavras de Viktor, normalmente Yuuri era alguém muito submisso, mas com o dragão, o sentimento era multiplicado por 10.

– Permita-me.

Abrindo a boca e levando ligeiramente a cabeça para trás para poder se impulsionar para frente, da boca do dragão saiu uma labareda, esta bateu diretamente contra o cadáver, formando uma pequena fogueira. Rugiu brevemente e se deitou próximo de Yuuri, que abraçava as pernas, os óculos estavam ao seu lado no chão.

– Yuuri...

– Quando eu voltar para casa agora, ninguém estará me esperando... Já não sei nem por qual motivo eu voltaria pra cá.

– É o seu lar, você deve voltar até encontrar um novo que tenha alguém que te ame.

– Ninguém aqui me ama... Não sei porque tento me encaixar em um lugar no qual... ninguém me espera ou sequer se importa comigo.

– Pode ficar comigo. Eu vou cuidar de você da forma que merece. – Ofereceu esfregando levemente sua cabeça contra o corpo de Yuuri, ainda que este não parecia estar prestando muita atenção. – Patine para mim.

– Não estou com humor para patinar, e não posso fazer isso aqui. – Negou vendo o fogo com os olhos transbordando.

– Quero que patine para mim. – Repetiu em um tom muito mais imperativo.

– Aqui não-

Viktor fez menção que ia rugir, mas antes tomou Yuuri com uma de suas patas para poder cobri-lo – cuidadosamente para não esmagá-lo – e finalmente, da mesma forma que antes, começou a cuspir algo, só que dessa vez era um hálito frio ao invés da labareda, como deveria ser o “normal”. Yuuri via, por um pequeno espaço entres os dedos, como todo o lugar era ocupado pelo ar frio, o fazia lembrar bastante das pistas onde praticava ou já havia competido. Viktor o soltou, permitindo que visse o que havia feito em todo seu esplendor, todo o recinto estava congelado, com uma grossa camada de gelo em tons brancos e azuis, mesmo o teto, que era de um cristal muito grosso, tinha uma boa capa de gelo transparente e isto permitia que a luz da lua se filtrasse em abundância.

– Agora você pode, patine para mim. – Ordenou mais uma vez ao aturdido humano que observava completamente fascinado o panorama.

– Você congelou... tudo... – murmurou, ainda chocado pelo que via, temendo dar um passo, pois agora o lugar era realmente uma pista de gelo gigante.

– Sou um _Ledyanoy Drakon*_ , seria lamentável não poder fazer algo tão simples como isto. – Disse bastante ofendido, a julgar pela expressão e tom de voz que utilizou.

– Isso é belíssimo...

– Quero que você patine. – Soou como uma espécie de lembrete, congelar esse lugar não parecia grande coisa para Viktor, ele queria ver o que era realmente bonito naquele lugar.

– Eu...

– Faço isso por mim. – Viktor o interrompeu, dando nele um empurrão e fazendo com que Yuuri deslizasse um pouco pela superfície escorregadia.

O humor de Viktor não era dos melhores, poucas eram as vezes em que estava assim, mas Yuuri tinha a ligeira impressão de que o outro não estaria muito feliz com outra resposta negativa de sua parte. Tirou a bolsa do ombro, estava um pouco molhada por fora, mas pelo menos a parte de dentro era impermeável, pegou seus patins e os calçou sem muita vontade, deixando no chão tudo que tinha com ele.

– Eu não sou muito bom... – Admitiu, ainda sem tirar o tema de Vicchan de sua cabeça, ele só queria deitar e chorar até dormir, de preferência encostado sobre Viktor, o que era uma ideia um pouco estranha.

– Sei que se sairá bem. – Afirmou o dragão, deitando-se da forma como lhe parecia ser de costume, apesar de que se levasse em conta que Viktor queria que sua asa quebrada se curasse, era uma ação lógica.

Yuuri suspirou e deu algumas voltas, sentindo o gelo perfeito pelo fato de não ter cortes de outros patins. Se pôs relativamente longe de Viktor, não queira se aproximar demais ao patinar com os olhos fechados e acabar chocando-se com ele. Fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, imaginando a música soando em sua cabeça, seu corpo se movendo praticamente sozinho e fluindo sobre a superfície. Por alguma razão, mesmo com a alma ainda doída pela perda, patinar lhe confortava muito... Essa sensação, curiosamente, era mais forte ao ter o olhar fixo e fascinado do enorme dragão em seu corpo.

Primeiro salto, aterrissagem perfeita. Escutou um suave gorgolejo por parte de Viktor. Segundo salto, combinado, mal conseguiu cravar. Viktor movia a cauda pela superfície, agora ele parecia muito ansioso. Decidiu não fazer mais saltos e só seguir para a sequência de passos, talvez fosse isso que estava deixando mal o réptil. O momento mais simples e mais tranquilo, nesse momento que só sentia como o ar movia o seu cabelo…

_É sério que acredita que pode ganhar algo com essas rotinas tão feias e simples? Patético._

_Não pode fazer nem um quádruplo, é estupidez até que participe de alguma competição._

_Ganhar? Isso não existe para você, Katsuki._

_Me dá pena que pessoas tão inúteis acreditem que podem chegar tão alto..._

_Alguém com mais talento merecia o seu lugar._

_Este é o que está representando Hasetsu? Vai ser decepção._

Não soube como, mas de alguma maneira, dobrou o pé e terminou caindo de forma dolorosa e brusca sobre o gelo, até mesmo chocando contra a pata dianteira de Viktor.

– O que aconteceu? Você estava tão incrível... Continue. – Dizia perdido pela apresentação de Yuuri e cheio de ansiedade. Yuuri levantou, e quase o ignorando, patinou para ficar um pouco longe, tomou impulso para um Triple Axel, o salto mais fácil para ele.

_Praticando balé, Katsuki? Será que você é a garota mais gorda e feia?_

_Você tem sido a maior desgraça de toda a família Katsuki... Ser um patinador, que coisa mais estúpida._

_Entenda, você é só um fracassado com um pequeno sopro de sorte, em pouco tempo a realidade irá te derrubar._

_Patético._

_Idiota._

_Estúpido._

_Iludido..._

Aterrissou mal, ficando quase jogado sobre o gelo. Dolorido, se colocou de joelhos, seu choro retornou, desta vez com uma mescla de dor, frustração e raiva. Bateu a testa no chão, socou o gelo com o punho uma e outra vez, até sentir vindo de Viktor uma forte respiração em sua nuca, ergueu a cabeça para vê-lo, encontrando uma expressão dolorida e compreensiva. Yuuri se levantou e, ainda quando obviamente não podia rodeá-lo com seus braços por causa do quão terrivelmente grande era o dragão, o “abraçou”, colando o rosto sobre a escamosa pele para poder chorar.

Por que você está chorando de novo? Não entendo, você estava tão mais aliviado ao patinar... Por que algo quer quebrar seu coração? – Seu tom de voz dolorido somente confundiu ainda mais a revoltada mente do japonês.

– Eu não te entendo... Você me diz coisas que sempre quis ouvir, mas são mentiras para me ferir ainda mais. – Soluçou com a voz embargada – Porque todos sentem prazer me destruindo?

– Não mentiria para você em algo como isso... – Disse seriamente – O coração de todo ser vivo é um cristal... Sua raça perdeu a habilidade de vê-los por quebrar os cristais uns dos outros. No entanto, eu e todos os _Ledyanoy Drakon_ temos facilidade em vê-los, é um dom. – Começou a explicar, pegando Yuuri com uma pata para poder se ajeitar e deixar o humano no lugar em começava o longo pescoço, cobrindo-o com sua asa como se essa fosse um cobertor.

– Os humanos quase sempre possuem cristais negros por causa dos pensamentos negativos, pela necessidade de afundar as outras pessoas, mas você... o seu é transparente igual ao meu, não há nada mais belo do que um coração assim. Não quero que ninguém o escureça, cuidarei de você para que isso não aconteça.

– Ainda não entendo... Por que ser tão amável comigo por causa disso? – Yuuri estava acostumado com os bons tratos fingidos pelas aparências e com isso estava costumado a enganações... Até agora ninguém sentiu real interesse nele, sendo o primeiro um dragão de mais de 12 metros que falava, cuspia fogo e gelo e que além disso, por alguma razão, gostava de vê-lo patinar.

– Eu quero você como meu Ômega, como meu companheiro... Ainda que você não sinta o mesmo, ou não tem a mínima ideia do que eu sinto por você, eu te asseguro que conseguirei fazer com que me ame tanto quanto eu te amo. – Tocou suavemente com o focinho a bochecha corada do japonês, que se limitou a olhá-lo nos olhos, ainda fascinado, mesmo que os veja todos os dias desde faz duas semanas.

***

– Agora, como eu saio daqui? – Perguntou tremendo de frio. Havia passado toda a noite e boa parte da manhã dormindo sobre o enorme corpo de Viktor.

Não ia negar que foi a melhor noite de sono desde faz muito tempo, o estresse de não cumprir com as expectativas lhe afetava o triplo do que afetaria uma outra pessoa qualquer, mas... em meio a toda aquela exposição de uma impressionante criação de gelo... Viktor congelou a porta, nem sequer dava para vê-la, o gelo era tão fodidamente grosso que tinha um tom de aquamarine ao invés de ser transparente. O segundo problema era que devido a tanto gelo emanando frio, a temperatura tinha baixado muito, calculava que deveria estar agora nos 10 ou 9 graus, seus dedos estavam ficando roxos devido a isso.

– Não pode cuspir fogo para descongelar?

– Isso é fogo frio, ainda que não acredite, isso não o fará descongelar, em vez de queimar normalmente, queimaria frio.

– Que tipo de lógica é essa? – Se queixou tremendo e chocando os dentes.

– Vai descongelar em algumas horas... Podemos ir para esse projeto de caverna e manter você vivo até que isso aconteça – o tom brincalhão devia tê-lo prevenido de que algo sairia irremediavelmente mal... Ainda pior do que já estava sendo.

Dessa maneira, acabou completamente deitado sobre Viktor, com esse estranho e atraente cheiro no ar que não sabia de onde vinha. Teve tempo para ver as feridas ainda abertas que o albino tinha, eram poucas, parecia que na verdade ele tinha uma boa cicatrização, mas uma das feridas mais perceptíveis estava na asa direita, essa ainda não se moveu em momento algum.

– O que foi que aconteceu com você? – Perguntou suavemente.

– Uma briga com um idiota... Se achava livre pra fazer o que quisesse e isso foi algo que eu não gostei. – Começou a contar, Yuuri se moveu até a base da asa direita. – Estava forçando um Ômega que tenho muito apreço a ser seu companheiro, eu não iria permitir isso.

– Eu gostaria de entender essa coisa de “Ômegas”.

– Você entenderá quando deixar de ser um filhote. No fim, eu simplesmente caí neste lugar porque ele fez uma armadilha... Quando eu puder voar de novo, me vingarei.

– Foi bom o que você fez... Mas não vale a pena querer estar saudável para algo como isso, esse... Dragão (?) não vale seu interesse. – Afirmou captando bastante a atenção do réptil – Ainda assim, espero que se cure logo. – Deu um pequeno beijo na asa.

– Já não posso... – Grunhiu fazendo um movimento brusco no estreito espaço e com isso Yuuri caiu no chão de barriga para cima.

– Viktor?

– Preciso te fazer meu, mas você é muito pequeno... – Gorgolejava colando sua cabeça contra Yuuri. – Além disso, o seu cheiro me chama. – Parecia franzir o cenho ao se separar de Yuuri, já este se sentou e por um acaso, simplesmente olhou para frente... e havia algo que realmente não queria ter visto.

– O-O Q-QUE É ISSO!? – Questionou quase azul de espanto.

– Seus feromônios me despertaram. – Afirmou movendo Yuuri com uma de suas patas e o colocando de frente para a enormemente óbvia ereção... Yuuri jurava que Viktor não tinha pênis, isso era o melhor para que sua mente não se auto destruísse, como agora. – Acredito que isso é óbvio.

– Eu não fiz nada! – Chiou se agarrando como podia na pata de Viktor para não se aproximar desse estranho apêndice molhado e... Por que tinha que dar explicações? Era o pênis de um puto dragão!

– Você tem que tomar conta disso. – Disse sem prestar muita atenção e conduzindo Yuuri até aquele lugar, até o ponto em que o rosto do japonês roçou contra o pênis do dragão. – Mas se eu tentar fazer algo, te mataria.

– E-Eu não gosto deste tipo de jogo. – Pôs uma mão para afastar o membro de seu rosto, obviamente não funcionou por estar tão ereto e ser tão grande. Viktor finalmente tirou sua pata de perto dele e quanto mais Yuuri se afastava, ele pôde perceber como o outro... encolhia?

Pouco a pouco o enorme corpo ia diminuindo de tamanho, até um ponto em que as enormes correntes e grilhões caíram. Yuuri olhava entre aturdido e surpreendido toda a mudança, mais ainda quando as patas dianteiras se definiam chegando a ser mãos, as traseiras a ser pés e o focinho desaparecia.

O que resultou depois daquele espetáculo? Um homem tão perfeitamente definido, como se o que tivesse visto antes fosse simples e pura fantasia, os traços de seu rosto eram perfeitos, a pele branca com apenas uma ou outra marca coincidindo com as poucas feridas que o dragão tinha. A única coisa que o diferenciava de um humano normal era que, além dos chifres e cauda, ele tinha um par de asas em versão miniatura das que havia visto faz pouco tempo, em suas costas. Yuuri estava terrivelmente corado por ver Viktor assim e ficou sem fôlego quando o olhar desejoso e quente de Viktor se dirigiu até sua pessoa.

Viktor se aproximou como em uma espécie de emboscada até terminar sobre ele, mostrando uma diferença clara de altura e musculatura, certas partes de seu corpo adquiriram uma cor de pele mais normal, deixando para trás a cor platinada de suas escamas, mas ainda possuía o saliente par de chifres em sua cabeça. Viktor sorriu, mostrando um par de afiados caninos perfeitamente brancos iguais a todos os outros dentes, o ser de cabelos prateados lambeu os lábios com sua língua bífida ao se aproximar ainda mais do rosto de Yuuri, que continuava nas nuvens, perdido na visão diante de si.

– Agora eu sou do seu tamanho. – A voz lhe atingia três vezes mais ao ver o rosto do outro, o rosto de Yuuri, que já estava vermelho, ficou quase fluorescente. – Então... me faça a honra de ser meu Ômega, Yuu~ri~. – Finalmente juntou seus lábios com o do outro em um beijo profundo, metendo as mãos travessas por debaixo da roupa do outro.

Viktor estaria felizmente ocupado marcando Yuuri como seu Ômega... Afinal de contas, Yuuri já havia se entregado desde o momento em que sorriu para Viktor pela primeira vez.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota da Tradutora  
> * Ledyanoy Drakon: no idioma russo significa “Dragão de Gelo”.
> 
> Existem diferenças entre a versão original e a versão em português. Foram trocados o peso e a altura da forma de dragão do Viktor, essa diferença existe porque na versão em português foram corrigidas essas medidas para o seu ideal, mas no original, a autora prefere não modificar, pois pode haver perda de comentários (na plataforma onde ela publica, comentários podem ser escritos em cada parágrafo, se esses parágrafos forem modificados, pode causar a perda dos comentários que foram feitos nele).
> 
> Betagem feita por [paty_potter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paty_potter)


	2. Svobodnyye Kryl'ya (Свободные Крыльяt) – Asas Livres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Aviso de Possível Gatilho***  
> A primeira cena deste capítulo tem um consentimento mais do que duvidoso por parte do Yuuri. Basicamente é uma cena de abuso/sexo forçado. Se quiser pular, comece a ler depois da sinalização.
> 
> Sinalização: ¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

– Vik-Viktor! – Yuuri choramingou sem saber muito bem o porquê.

Talvez fosse por estar completamente nu com a bunda arrebitada em direção a um homem que conhecia apenas de modo superficial; talvez fosse pelo puto e maldito frio que ele estava sentido por estar nu sobre o gelo ou talvez fosse por causa da opção mais óbvia para qualquer pessoa, mas que em sua mente nublada não era o motivo mais evidente: ele poderia estar gemendo por causa da longa e bífida língua entrando em um lugar onde teoricamente não deveria entrar, ao mesmo tempo que uma mão acariciava algo que havia tocado algumas poucas vezes durante sua terrível puberdade.

– É tão lindo como você geme... – Para Yuuri, os sons que ele mesmo estava emitindo eram estranhos, então o gorgolejo do outro não ficou fora de lugar. Viktor acariciava o membro de Yuuri com muito ânimo, queria excitá-lo ainda mais e escutar seu nome com aquela voz extasiada e inocente de seu “Ômega”. – E como tudo isso te envergonha... Você é adorável. – Afastou a mão do membro a ponto de gozar e dirigiu essa mesma mão até a entrada do japonês, metendo dois dedos na cavidade ainda virgem.

– E-eu... VIKTOR. – Se queixou assustado, dominado por uma estranha mistura de sensações e pensamentos caóticos. Sem saber se devia se deixar levar pelos sentimentos calorosos de afeto que Viktor estava lhe proporcionando através do ato pecaminoso ou se devia resistir com mais força e firmeza para que ele o deixasse livre, pois estava simplesmente apavorado. – Eu nunca fiz isso... – Seus olhos estavam ardendo, mas ele não queria chorar novamente na frente do outro.

– Eu sei. – Viktor disse enquanto limpava os indícios de lágrimas de Yuuri com sua cauda. – Isso me deixa feliz. Meu Ômega não teve mais ninguém além de mim... Agora vamos ao momento crucial.

A respiração de Yuuri prendeu em sua garganta quando ele sentiu uma dor aguda provocada por algo muito maior e mais grosso que os dois dedos do outro. Sua boca estava aberta numa muda exclamação de dor, pois não era capaz de emitir som algum. Ele se apoiou em seus braços para tentar levantar, mas algo rodeou seu abdômen, impedindo-o de se afastar e colando suas costas no peito musculoso de Viktor, que por sua vez estava dando beijos suaves em sua nuca.

– Tente se acalmar um pouco. – Murmurou o ser de cabelos prateados enquanto introduzia sua virilidade em Yuuri o mais lentamente possível, tentando fazer com que ele não sofresse tanto. Embora a dor fosse inevitável porque o ômega ainda era virgem. Ofegou ao estar completamente dentro, enquanto Yuuri tremia dos pés à cabeça, gemendo baixinho e sem associar seus pensamentos. – Yuuuri~, sua primeira vez é minha... – Gorgolejou passando uma mão pela coxa do japonês e logo em seguida lhe mostrando seus dedos manchados de sangue.

 

– Está... Está doendo. – O moreno balbuciou chorando, ainda um pouco chocado por eles estarem realmente fazendo aquilo.

– A dor passará logo. Não pense muito nisso. – Disse enquanto continuava a dar beijos suaves na base do pescoço de Yuuri.

Ele não demorou muito para começar a se mover, arrancando de Yuuri adoráveis e agudos gemidos. O moreno não conseguia dizer nada mais que palavras desconexas e incompreensíveis, completamente dominado pela intensa onda de novas sensações, pelo inusitado encontro entre a dor e o prazer. Viktor grunhia na orelha de Yuuri, enquanto também estimulava o membro do ômega. Pouco tempo depois, quando Yuuri já estava sentindo que explodiria devido à desesperadora vontade de gozar, Viktor entrou num ritmo vigoroso, marcado por investidas muito mais fortes e profundas, grunhindo como se quisesse assustar Yuuri, ou pelo menos era isso que parecia.

 ¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ ¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ ¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ ¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ ¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥   

Yuuri finalmente gozou, manchando a mão do dragão/humano, que por sua vez o soltou para cravar ambas as mãos no chão até rachar o gelo. Também usando as asas para se apoiar, ele cravou os dentes no pescoço de Yuuri.

– VIK-VIKTOR! – O ômega gritou chorando, uma parte de sua mente tinha medo que o outro arrancasse essa parte do seu pescoço – ele era completamente carnívoro, não deixava de ser uma possibilidade. – Ummg... – Seus braços não conseguiram mais sustentá-lo e ele caiu com Viktor ainda o mordendo, cravando os dentes por completo, e por uma razão que ele não entendia, simplesmente parou de sentir frio.

Respirando com dificuldade, Yuuri foi tomado pela estranha sensação de ter uma espécie de bola bloqueando sua entrada. Viktor finalmente se afastou, lambendo a mordida para limpar o sangue e se erguendo, completamente sorridente.

– Você agora é meu~ – Ofegou, lambendo uma pequena lágrima no rosto do ômega.

– Por que você me mordeu? – Perguntou esgotado e com o rosto vermelho. Viktor inclinou um pouco a cabeça, ainda sorridente. – E se você já... terminou, por que não...

– Temos que esperar o meu nó desinchar, ainda vamos ficar assim por um bom tempo. – Riu diante da cara de espanto que Yuuri fez.

– Nó? Como assim nó!? – Exige se levantando um pouco.

– Se eu quero te engravidar, é normal que eu tenha um nó.

– Eu não posso engravidar!

– Shhh. – O tomou nos braços, deitando com o nó ainda dentro de Yuuri, o abraçando também com suas asas, mesmo que a asa direita mal o tocasse. – Você nem sequer sabia que era um Ômega. Teremos filhotes antes do que você imagina.

– Você está me assustando muito. – Admitiu se acomodando um pouco mais em Viktor de forma inconsciente. – E porque você não tinha se transformado em humano até agora?.

– Você mesmo disse, eu não queria te assustar.... Além disso, não quero que os outros saibam o que eu posso fazer.

– Você sempre fala como se odiasse os humanos. – Comentou para ter o que conversar e fingir que não tinha dentro dele um pênis de dragão, com direito, inclusive, a uma enorme bola para que o sêmen não saísse.

– Isso é porque a maioria dos humanos que eu vi até agora tem o coração negro. Eles são cruéis, se não fossem não teriam corações tão negros... Se você quiser chamar isso de alguma coisa, pode dizer que é puro e simples instinto.

– Entendo... Apesar de que... Você é mais belo assim. – O rosto de Yuuri queimou de vergonha, o elogio saiu quase sem querer.

– E você é adorável, já estou ansioso para te ver com uma barriguinha.

***

Duas semanas se passaram desde a morte de Vicchan, desde que havia acasalado com Viktor – porque, pelo que parece, foi isso que fizeram – e faz duas putas semanas que ele vinha sentindo um mal-estar e estava tão mal humorado que nem quem gostava de incomodá-lo estava se aproximando mais. Ele havia levantado a voz para sua mãe, para Mari, trocado alguns golpes com alguns idiotas, mas tudo isso enquanto queria morrer por causa da maldita dor que parecia vir da região do abdômen, dor de cabeça, vômitos... Pareciam sinais de uma gravidez, mas também da maldita cólica menstrual de que as mulheres tanto se queixavam. Neste exato momento, poderia-se dizer que ele estava patinando com raiva, tudo que ele queria era poder se atirar no solo se retorcendo de dor, mas devia aguentar firme e treinar.

– Katsukiiiii! – Teria caído de forma horrível se já não estivesse perto da superfície de gelo. Virou-se para ver quem tinha lhe chamado e não sabia qual expressão usar para disfarçar seu aborrecimento.

– Olá, Sala. – Cumprimentou em um murmúrio, patinando até onde a morena estava parada.

– Você não parece contente por eu ter vindo te visitar. – A morena sorria de uma forma meio estranha, como se estivesse fingindo ser amável ou algo assim. Yuuri apertou os lábios. – Viemos ver como você está.

– Viemos? – Começou a suar frio.

– Você não pensou que eu deixaria a minha irmã vir sozinha, ou achou, Katsuki? – Yuuri queria simplesmente abrir um buraco e se enfiar lá e que o congelassem, porque a situação não poderia ficar mais horrível do que já estava.

Logo atrás da morena se encontrava o seu irmão, Michelle Crispino, e como não podia faltar, junto dele também estavam todos aqueles que, literalmente, tornaram sua vida um inferno durante o Grand Prix, todos sem falta. O russo Georgi Popovich, o chinês Ji Guang-Hong, o americano Leo de la Iglesia, o suíço Christophe Giacometti, que por sinal tinha uma horrível mania de o apalpar muitas vezes, o tcheco Emil, que era o único desse grupo que realmente não era uma víbora repugnante, e por último, como a cereja do bolo... Jean Leroy, e grudada nele estava a sua noiva Isabella Yang – que não podia ser mais perfeita para ele.

 

– Treinando para competir. Você sabe que isso é inútil, porque o JJ Style ganhará por outro ano consecutivo. – Zombou do moreno e Yuuri rolou os olhos, sua cabeça doía e também o “abdômen”, por isso ele não estava com humor para ser educado e recebê-los com bons modos..

– E você acha que eu me importo se você ganha ou não na próxima temporada ? Se você ganhar, ganhou e pronto, e não pelo famoso estilo que você tem, que no final, é igual ao de cada presunçoso com ar de grandeza que conheço. – Que Yuuri tenha rebatido a provocação com tamanha firmeza e agressividade foi completamente inesperado, todos os presentes ficaram em silêncio, estupefatos. – E sim, caso não seja o suficientemente óbvio, estou treinando, por algum motivo eu estou no gelo e com os patins calçados.

– Yuu–Yuuri. – Gaguejou Chris, chocado.

– Além disso, o que todos vocês fazem aqui? Suas patéticas existências são tão entediantes que vocês têm que vir aborrecer uma pessoa que vocês nem sequer uma vez trataram de forma decente? Sinto pena de vocês.

Após finalmente desabafar boa parte de sua frustração em cima do grupo, Yuuri preferiu simplesmente dar as costas para todos os patinadores e continuar praticando para que pudesse ir ver Viktor o mais rápido possível, o dragão era o único que suportava suas “birras” e diminuía quase que magicamente todas as suas dores. Antes de poder se afastar para ir cumprir sua rotina diária, o seguraram pelo ombro.

– Não viemos te ver. – Jean mentiu rapidamente, ele realmente havia ido para se sentir ainda mais grandioso com o intimidável e vulnerável Katsuki. – Que-queremos ver o dragão que está na reserva de seus pais. – Mal sabia sobre o assunto, mas era uma boa desculpa.

– É verdade, viemos para vê-lo. – Gaguejou Guang com um sorriso nervoso.

– Ele não quer ver vocês. – Yuuri respondeu tentando tirar a mão do canadense de seu ombro.

– Pelo menos somos mais interessantes que você, ele irá gostar de nós imediatamente. – Riu a noiva de Jean. – Talvez ele esteja esperando que você engorde para poder te comer.

– Não conseguiu achar algo melhor para dizer? Sou cheinho e pelo menos tenho corpo para mostrar. – Yuuri revidou e a garota ficou vermelha de raiva.

– WOOOOW! Vamos nos acalmar um pouco. – Disse Emil erguendo as mãos. – Mas seria impressionante ver o dragão.

– Poderia ser divertido. – Chris sorriu.

– Já disse que não vou deix-

– Com essa autorização de meu pai, posso te dar ordens. – Afirmou com um papel em mãos, comemorando interiormente por tê-lo em mãos. – É uma reserva do estado, não é?

***

– Vamos entrar logo. – Disse Sala batendo o pé no chão de modo impaciente. A descarga de adrenalina, ou seja lá o que foi que Yuuri teve antes em seu corpo, se foi, e ele voltou a ser o Yuuri de sempre, o Yuuri que mal podia falar em um bom tom de voz.

– E-ele realmente não gosta que ninguém entre, e-ele é um pouco... caprichoso.

– Se você sendo... Você. – Jean começou a dizer de forma depreciativa. – Pode entrar, nós podemos até montar nele como se fosse nosso cavalo. É só uma lagartixa, o quão mal pode ser? – Disse passando por Yuuri e abrindo a entrada do recinto de Viktor sendo seguido por sua pequena comitiva.

– Espera! – Yuuri protestou, mas todos já estavam dentro do lugar.

– Aqui, lagartixa gigante. – Dizia Jean como se falasse com um cachorro.

– Bolsa de couro viva. – Zombou Isabella agarrada ao braço de seu noivo.

– Não façam isso. – Tentou silenciá-los ao escutar os passos de Viktor saindo da pequena caverna em que certamente dormia enquanto o esperava.

Ao ficar completamente à vista, os outros perderam grande parte da coragem, entusiasmo e talvez várias partes de seus corpos foram tomadas pelo medo, não esperavam que fosse tão fodidamente gigante, mesmo que soubessem que era um dragão. Viktor deu alguns passos, os analisando com o olhar, Yuuri supôs que ele estava procurando ver o quão escuros eram os seus “cristais” e pela expressão raivosa que se formou em seu rosto, adivinhou o que ele viu. Viktor deu um rugido de advertência para assustá-los – como aconteceu com Guang, Leo, Sala e Emil. Era um claro alerta de que iria despedaçá-los se continuassem ali.

– Agora vão, vocês estão o incomodando. – Disse Yuuri, tentando fazer o canadense voltar, mas ele apenas devolveu, com o triplo de força, o fraco empurrão que Yuuri havia lhe dado, derrubando o japonês no chão.

– Uma lagartixa gigante nã-. – Antes que pudesse se dar conta, havia esquivado por pura sorte a baforada de fogo que Viktor havia disparado em sua direção. Ninguém iria tratar mal o seu Ômega na sua presença, não importava quem fosse. Viktor se aproximou mais, pretendendo quebrá-lo em pedaços com o seu focinho e brincar com sua cabeça um pouquinho.

– SE ACALME. – Viktor parou e olhou para baixo, Yuuri havia se levantado sem seus óculos no rosto – pois eles caíram por causa do empurrão. – Viktor respirava de forma agitada por causa da ira que estava sentindo. – O que estão esperando para ir embora?! – Quase como uma ordem, eles saíram correndo. – Viktor... – O dragão abriu de novo a boca, desta vez com o hálito gelado, e congelou a entrada por completo. Ele pegou Yuuri de uma forma não tão delicada e o levou até a pequena caverna, começando a diminuir seu tamanho ao estar dentro dela.

– POR QUE VOCÊ SE METEU NO MEIO? EU QUASE MATEI ELE E ESSES... ESSES... DESPERDÍCIOS DE VIDA E SAÚDE! – Estava tão zangado que nem sequer havia se transformado por completo, ficando ainda com a pele prateada e enrugada, chifres pequenos e garras afiadas.

– Você não pode matá-los...

– Ele te empurrou! Como você pretende manter sua honra como Ômega, se não me deixa te defender?!

– Eu não tenho isso, muito menos sou um Ômega, Viktor... Você não pode matá-los, porque isso é uma coisa ruim, tudo bem? Seja quem for, mortes não são perdoadas.

– Você é um Ômega, MEU Ômega. – Frisou se aproximando de forma bastante perigosa e puxando o tecido da camisa que Yuuri usava nesse momento, deixando claramente a vista a marca de sua mordida no pescoço do japonês. – Você não estar esperando um filho meu não quer dizer nada. – Se havia algo que ao mesmo tempo o deixava incomodado e confundido, era que Yuuri não estava esperando um filho.

Isso era basicamente impossível, mas Viktor continuava impressionado por Yuuri não estar em uma gestação, eles haviam feito por uma hora, com vinte minutos desse tempo estando abraçados com o seu nó dentro do Ômega... Mas ainda assim não aconteceu nada além do mau humor e mal-estar do jovem de óculos. Viktor não duvidava de que o outro fosse um ômega, porque a marca da mordida continuava lá, talvez não aparecesse tanto como quando a fez, mas lá estava perfeitamente o contorno de seus dentes.

– Não sei se você entende... que eu não penso em perdoar a nenhum imbecil que-. – Sua explicação foi cortada por Yuuri que se aproximou e lhe deu um beijinho suave nos lábios, tão suave que conseguiu acalmar o Alfa.

– Isso não importa, tudo bem? Eu os tenho suportado por mais de um ano e continuarei pelo tempo em que eles estiverem aqui.... Olha, mesmo que esse lugar seja para ajudar os animais, eles são sacrificados se machucarem as pessoas que cuidam deles ou os visitantes... Eles têm perdoado muitos erros seus pelo fato de você ser... um dragão, mas se você matar mais pessoas, vão te sacrificar e-.

– As armas daqui não me farão quaisquer danos. – Franziu o cenho um pouco ofendido.

– Não, me escute você, não quero que te machuquem, você ainda está ferido, ainda não pode voar e se o exército vier para tentar de matar, eles farão isso. – Seu tom de preocupação era muito perceptível. Viktor bufou um pouco incomodado, não sabia que tipo de armas Yuuri estava imaginando para se preocupar assim, em sua forma de dragão podia suportar fogo e até mesmo lâminas pelo quão grossa era sua pele. – Só... não faça isso, está bem?

– Está bem... – bufou ainda incomodado, se aproximando novamente de Yuuri e o rodeando com sua asa esquerda. – Mas eu quero que você treine aqui.

– Aqui? Não poderei sair se você congelar tudo de novo... como agora. – Fez uma espécie de beicinho ou careta com o rosto vermelho.

– Só será o chão. – Insistiu colando sua testa com a de Yuuri. – Treine aqui.

Yuuri fez uma careta, estranhando o quão esquisita havia soado a voz de Viktor, ele se rendeu e confirmou com a cabeça que praticaria ali de agora em diante. Por que estava fazendo isso? Ele não deveria estar enfiado ali o dia todo para evitar que o olhassem estranho ou que pensassem que Viktor era muito mais do que apenas um animal fantástico.

– Perfeito. – Sorriu satisfeito. – O seu cheiro está mais forte a cada dia... Eu adoro o seu cheiro. – Yuuri deixou que Viktor aspirasse um pouco o seu pescoço, mesmo que o cabelo longo da franja prateada fizesse cócegas nele. – Mas você também tem o meu cheiro... Isso é adorável.

– Estou cheirando do mesmo jeito que sempre. – Ofegou com uma estranha sensação em seu corpo por ter o ser de cabelos prateados tão próximo dele, fungando no seu pescoço.

– É verdade, mas o seu aroma se torna mais perceptível para mim e talvez para qualquer Alfa que o sinta. – Suspirou puxando o japonês para que este terminasse sentado em seu colo, colando a orelha no peito alheio. – Eu simplesmente... adoro. – Seu tom apaixonado e cheio de carinho não fez mais do que alegrar Yuuri, que emaranhou os dedos no penteado singular do dragão de cabelos prata.

– Eu também te adoro... Mesmo que seja grisalho. – Riu suavemente, escutando os leves gorgolejos de Viktor que estava adorando a leve carícia em seus cabelos. – Por que... você gosta de me ver praticar? Eu nem sequer tenho talento. – Viktor ergueu o rosto para vê-lo.

– Você tem mais talento que qualquer um deles. Você cria música quando patina e isso não é fácil de conseguir... Pode fazer muito mais do que acredita. – Afirmou sorrindo para Yuuri, o olhando nos olhos. – Eu poderia te mostrar até mesmo como eu faço.

– Você patina? – Perguntou impressionado e ao mesmo tempo emocionado, sem saber exatamente o porquê, mas faz um bom tempo que havia deixado de se importar com as razões de suas sensações ou emoções... Somente as sentia e por este simples fato, podia estar mais ligado a Viktor.

– Sou um  _Ledyanoy Drakon_. A dúvida me ofende. – Riu sedutoramente dando um beijo suave no peito de Yuuri.

Era muito estranho ver Viktor usando seu bafo “frio” para congelar o chão. Ao terminar, e para o quase desmaio de Yuuri, a roupa que vestia – que sempre consistia em uma calça cinza e um moletom da mesma cor – se transformava lentamente, quase como se fosse parte de sua pele, até terminar em um lindo traje em tons rosados e roxos. Viktor lhe tomou a mão para guiá-lo junto a ele enquanto deslizava pelo gelo, não tinha patins, deslizava como os seus pés como se não fosse nada.

– Agora olhe para mim. – Viktor disse no momento que soltou sua mão e se afastou um pouco.

Seus movimentos eram elegantes e graciosos, somente dançando sobre o gelo, não queria acreditar que poderia estar errado, mas sentia como se Viktor estivesse dedicando a dança para ele, a sensação aumentou no momento em que o dragão se aproximou e estendeu as mãos fazendo um bonito movimento com elas. Vale destacar que mesmo que sua asa ainda não estivesse completamente curada, ele já podia movê-las mais fluidamente – de modo cauteloso, verdade,, mas Viktor é Viktor – ele erguia as asas em movimentos sincronizados, tornando o “simples” ato algo muito mais espetacular. Ao fim da apresentação, Yuuri aplaudiu.

– Isso foi... Incrível... – Disse chocado sem deixar de aplaudir. Viktor se aproximou e o tomou pela mão para guiá-lo novamente. – N-não tenho os patins. – Tentou se soltar, ia terminar caindo de forma estúpida.

– Você não precisa de patins. – Riu divertido pelo que disse. – Só deixe que eu guie você.

Se deixou levar pelo de cabelos prata, que parecia querer transformar a coreografia em um dueto. Yuuri tentava cooperar, mas a sensação de cairia de cara no chão por não ter os patins era mais forte. Se agarrou fortemente em Viktor e este parou de se mover.

– O que aconteceu? – Perguntou curioso.

– Não é nada... Só... Espere até eu ter os patins para poder fazer isso direito, assim não tem sentido.

– Eu gosto assim, te ter por todo o tempo possível em contato comigo, é um momento simplesmente... feliz para mim. – Viktor lhe sorriu e Yuuri ficou vermelho, olhando para outra direção. – Embora você deva estar cansado... Vamos dormir.

– Tudo bem.

Para o espanto de Yuuri, agora o enorme corpo de Viktor estava recoberto por escamas nos mesmos tons da roupa que havia usado, Yuuri permitiu a si mesmo o acariciar completamente fascinado. Viktor ficou completamente enroscado sobre si mesmo, enquanto o japonês se deitava sobre a pata dianteira do dragão com a asa deste o cobrindo. Era um pouco estranho dormir assim, mas Viktor o havia explicado que fazia isso por não sentir confiança em seu arredor, a qualquer momento alguém podia entrar para tentar matá-lo e não se perdoaria se ferissem seu Ômega no processo. Yuuri não se queixou, devia admitir que adorava isso, pois isso o lembrava das vezes que deitava a cabeça na barriguinha de Vicchan.

     

***

– O que... é isso?

Começou a suar frio, olhando suas mãos de todos os ângulos possíveis, e não havia outra forma de dizer... estavam da cor preta, completa e absolutamente petras. Se não fosse pelo fato de não querer engolir o discurso de sua mãe por incomodar os hóspedes, gritaria de pânico, porque isso simplesmente não é normal. As tocou, ainda as olhando incrédulo, a pele estava levemente enrugada, o que o fazia lembrar muito da “pele” de Viktor. Ao chegar nesse pensamento, saltou de sua cama para se vestir e ir perguntar ao dragão o que caralhos estava acontecendo, estava com uma dor de cabeça brutal, igual a que tinha nas costas, mas agora também observou que seus pés também estavam na mesma e sombria situação que suas mãos.

 

Estava mais vestido do que nunca, deixando o mínimo de pele visível, se esquivando de qualquer possível conhecido que quisesse conversar, tinha com ele a sua bolsa com os patins dentro só para disfarçar, além de que seu celular e as chaves também estava lá dentro. Ele fez a maratona da sua vida correndo das águas termais até a reserva, cumprimentando vagamente os trabalhadores que encontrou no caminho – alguns acharam estranho, pois ainda era muito cedo para dar comida aos animais, mas como era apenas Yuuri, eles preferiram não prestar mais atenção do que o usual e deixaram o assunto para lá. O japonês mal entrou no recinto e fechou a porta violentamente atrás de si.

– Viktor! – Chiou e escutou uma batida muito forte para logo ver o dragão ir apressado até onde estava.

– O que aconteceu? Alguém te...

– Minhas mãos... estão negras. – Disse tirando as luvas e as mostrando. Viktor piscou algumas vezes e cheirou um pouco as mãos do japonês. – N-não me cheire e me diga o que está acontecendo comigo. – Exclamou desesperado e assustado. Viktor começou a diminuir de tamanho até finalmente estar como um humano “normal”.

– Não sabia que isto acontecia dessa forma...

– Dessa forma qual? O-o que é que está acontecendo comigo...?

– Se acalme um pouco. Não é nada grave e você não vai morrer, se é isso que está te assustando. – Pôs as mãos nos ombros do jovem alterado. – É só uma pequena mudança.

– MAS POR QUE?! – Viktor entendia que ele estivesse alterado, sendo o que era, esperava uma reação muito pior.

– Podem nos escutar aqui, vamos. – Viktor o tomou pela mão e o levou até a pequena caverna e tomou ambas as mãos entre as suas, que eram um pouco mais ásperas e em um tom púrpura. – Esta mudança é como uma segunda puberdade, se você quiser chamar assim... Seu corpo está amadurecendo de outra forma para ser compatível comigo.

– E COMO CARALHOS ISSO ACONTECEU?!

– Acalme-se, respire fundo. – Yuuri obedeceu, ainda nervoso e alterado. – Quando acasalamos, você sabe que trocamos muitos fluidos, saliva, sêmen, sangue, suor... Estamos trocando fluidos até mesmo quando dorme em cima de mim. Com tudo isso em seu corpo, acontece muitas mudanças, eu devia saber que a dor era por causa disso, o seu ventre dói porque está formando o útero, a cabeça por causa dos chifres e está criando novas terminações nervosas para as novas partes de seu corpo, presumo que suas costas doem...

– Muito...

– Delas sairão asas e talvez dentro de pouco tempo comece a dor no cóccix por causa da cauda.

– Como sabe de tudo isso...?

– Meus pais me explicaram, as relações com humanos são normais entre nós a nível social, mas não ocorrem muitas vezes. – Depois dessa declaração do dragão, o rosto de Yuuri começou a ficar vermelho e finalmente a palma do japonês se chocou contra o rosto de Viktor. – Yuuri...

– Você sabia que tudo isso aconteceria e não me disse nada?! – Yuuri gritou histérico. – Nem sequer me deu a oportunidade de escolher...

– Não é tão grave... – Murmurou olhando para o lado.

– CLARO QUE É. VÃO ME PEGAR PARA SER UM PUTO RATO DE LABORATÓRIO SE ME VEREM ASSIM E SABERÃO QUE É POR SUA CULPA... MATARÃO A NÓS DOIS!

– Não machucarão você.

– E COMO ACREDITA QUE VIVEREI ASSIM? – Ergueu as mãos para que Viktor pudesse as ver.

– Então... você se arrepende de ser meu Ômega? – Podia entender que Yuuri estava afetado de forma hormonal, a quantidade de feromônios que estava exalando era brutal e era bastante justificável sua explosão, mas não podia evitar se sentir ferido.

– Não me arrependo. – Diz com a voz quebrada. – Eu te amo, mas... Isto...

– Yuuri me disse que me ama. – O apertou entre seus braços. – Tudo bem, quando você mudar para a forma de dragão, nós iremos embora daqui.

– Dragão!?

– Acredito que é melhor eu terminar de explicar.

Para resumir uma conversa cheia de interrupções que terminou em um desmaio por parte do moreno, quando sua cauda e asas estivessem completamente desenvolvidas, seu corpo chegaria à fase final, possivelmente a mais dolorosa e longa, na qual, como se seu corpo fosse uma espécie de crisálida, daria lugar a sua forma completa. Viktor presumia que Yuuri seria um dragão noturno, de gelo igual a ele, ou no mínimo de cristal, eles teriam que esperar para descobrir. Nessa nova situação, Yuuri deveria passar muito mais tempo com ele para que Viktor pudesse ajudá-lo com a dor que em breve se tornaria insuportável, tanto para a cauda quanto para as asas, pois a carne rasgaria.

Temendo que isto acontecesse quando Viktor não estivesse por perto, Yuuri quase se mudou para dentro do recinto. As suas dores só aumentavam e suas costas tinham uma protuberância horrível que ele mal podia disfarçar com um suéter. As pessoas o estavam incomodando por causa disso, dizendo que ele estava corcunda e que tinha um fetiche pelo dragão – comentário cortesia de Isabella. Mas ele não se importava com isso, mesmo com a dor amava patinar com Viktor, por isso o mostrou a coreografia completa de “Yuri on Ice”, a qual, por alguma razão, comoveu o ser de cabelos prateados mais do que deveria. Então, como de costume, quando tinha algo bom acontecendo em sua vida... vinha a desgraça.

Caiu no chão de joelhos, Viktor foi até ele, o olhando curioso até o momento em que começou a gritar de sofrimento, abraçando a si mesmo. Um pouco assustado, o dragão se agachou ao seu lado, carregando-o como pôde para enfiá-lo na caverna e apoiá-lo na parede, querendo deixar de escutar os gritos de dor do seu Yuuri. Finalmente, como uma libertação, um par de apêndices saiu das costas do moreno que gritou muito mais forte por causa disso.

– Já saíram... Já vai passar... – Viktor murmurou enquanto tomava as asas em suas mãos muito cuidadosamente, pois não queria arranhá-las ou sequer tocá-las com suas garras. Ele abriu suavemente a asa direita, a membrana estava tão manchada de sangue que não era possível distinguir a cor, apenas que era de uma profunda cor escura, repetiu o processo com a asa esquerda.

– Eu não sinto... minhas costas... – Balbuciou quase desmaiando por causa da dor. Viktor deu um beijo na testa suada dele.

– Seu corpo é mais frágil por ser o de um humano... e mais ainda por ser Ômega, eu prometo que a dor passará. – Disse suavemente. – Agora só aguente um pouco o que eu farei. – Pediu no momento em que sua própria pele adquiriu um tom púrpura por estar fazendo um tipo de transformação incompleta.

     

Começou a lamber as costas brancas, tirando as manchas enormes de sangue que faziam juz ao tamanho das feridas e deixaram um rastro que podia facilmente medir 60 cm de comprimento, o que não era surpresa com o quão alongadas eram as asas. Yuuri soluçava baixinho pela ardência, suas asas se moviam minimamente, pois certamente ele não tinha sequer ideia de como movê-las.

– Como se supõe que eu vou conseguir escondê-las...? São enormes. – Perguntou querendo que focar em algo que não fosse a dor.

– Já veremos como você irá fazer isso... É uma pena que a cauda não tenha saído logo. – Limpou os lábios com as mãos. – Eu tinha esperanças de que tudo fosse aos mesmo tempo... então logo você se transformaria e iríamos embora mais cedo.

– Eu não sei... Não é tão simples como você acha... como eu vou com você para um lugar que não conheço...

– E você realmente conhece alguém aqui? – Yuuri ficou pensando nesta pergunta, ignorando como podia o terrível ardor decorrente de ter sua carne aberta. – O sangue não te dá medo, meu Yuuri?

– Eu vivo aqui desde pequeno, via como alguns veterinários eram mordidos por leões ou outros animais, inclusive arrancaram a mão de um... Desde sempre tenho ajudado com os animais, este lugar é muito estranho, cuidam dos animais, mas não pensam duas vezes em tratá-los mal ou sacrificá-los diante da menor tentativa de se defenderem por causa do medo.

– É o que eu disse para você, um coração negro pode ser destrutivo para todos...

– Mas eu não entendo porque machucar uma criatura que está ferida e assustada... É tão... Desumano. – Já não tinha ideia de como ver a humanidade, claro que nem todos eram maus, mas a porcentagem era tão alta. A palavra “humano” era tão... difícil de definir de um ponto de vista menos científico e mais filosófico.

– Eles não eram assim antes. – Viktor sabia que a conversa distraía o Ômega da dor, além de que ele gostava muito que Yuuri expressasse suas dúvidas e o permitisse responder o quanto podia. – Acredito que mencionei para você antes... Todos podemos coexistir no mesmo lugar, porém... os instintos ruins predominaram sobre o bom juízo, mas não em todos e é por isso que existem pessoas como você. – Sorriu fracamente acariciando com delicadeza a pele que se mantinha sem feridas. – Que ainda existam seres além deles é uma prova de que cada ser vivo que pode pensar ainda tem esperança de que a humanidade mudará para melhor.

– Entendi...

– Você pode se mover?

– Não quero... Dói muito.

– Eu sei. – Deu um beijo superficial e suave na nuca do japonês. – Existe uma maneira que fará doer menos. Vou te deitar no chão, fique calmo... – Avisou tomando-o da maneira mais delicada que podia, o deixando deitado de lado. Viktor se sentou no chão para ficar à vista do esgotado japonês e, fazendo caretas, ele começou a arrancar as escamas de sua mão uma por uma, as deixando em um pequeno montinho ao seu lado.

– Você está se machucando... Não continue... A dor irá passar se eu dormir. – Yuuri arrastava as palavras, ainda vendo estrelas pela terrível sensação de que a pele ainda continuava se rasgando.

– Vale a pena, continuará sentindo isso a menos que eu faça algo. – Disse com o máximo de convicção, passando a língua por onde já não tinha escamas e sangrava abundantemente. – Se eu colocar isso na ferida, ela irá fechar mais rápido. – Explicou pegando o monte de escamas roxas e se colocando atrás de Yuuri, colocando uma por uma sobre a ferida, elas ficavam grudadas quase que imediatamente. – Em algum momento, sua pele as absorverá e já não serão mais notadas.

– Quão grande é a ferida? – Perguntou girando um pouco a cabeça, sentido as pálpebras pesadas.

– Deveria ir dormir, você está cansado. – Sugeriu concentrado no que fazia.

– Mas...

– Durma. – Sendo sincero, Viktor não gostava de usar sua voz de comando em Yuuri, ou em qualquer outro Ômega, pois achava uma falta de respeito à vontade da outra pessoa obrigá-la a fazer algo, mas considerando o quão esgotado o outro devia estar, ignoraria sua pequena regra moral.

Yuuri efetivamente começou a cochilar até adormecer, se encolhendo e ofegando durante o sono a cada toque do de cabelos prateados em sua pele para colocar as escamas. Ao terminar, viu com orgulho como já não era mais possível ver a pele rompida e sangrante. Deu um pequeno beijo no local e com sua língua começou a limpar a região da membrana, queria ver que cor era, tinha certeza de que ainda cresceriam mais, porém a curiosidade o estava matando.

***

– São pesadas. – Se queixou Yuuri já de pé, mas se apoiando em Viktor para estar assim.

– Você deve se acostumar, ela são parte de você agora. – Viktor sorriu de forma boba, às vezes Yuuri enxergava esse sorriso como uma espécie de coração estranho, sabe-se lá por quê. – Além disso, devo te mostrar como escondê-las.

– Posso fazer com que voltem para minhas costas ou algo assim? – Perguntou com esperanças, mas quando Viktor negou com a cabeça, Yuuri fez beicinho.

– Você deve mantê-las muito juntas ao seu corpo, ainda parecerá um pouco estranho, mas pode usar a roupa como desculpa... No entanto, devemos fazer primeiro o mais importante, abri-las, olhe que tirar o montão de sangue não foi fácil e ainda assim não pude saber de que cor são.

– Mas como as estico...? – Perguntou nervoso, mal as movendo, mas não tendo muito nítida a ideia de como fazer isso, era como voltar a ser um bebê e aprender a caminhar ou algo assim, se sentia um pouco inútil, pois estando com Viktor, parecia que não sabia nada em comparação a ele.

– Vamos fazer algo... Mova as mãos... Movas os braços... – A medida que falava, Yuuri o obedecia. – As mãos, os braços, as pernas, as asas, as mãos, as asas, as asas... Taran~

– Viktor! – Ficou avermelhado pela estupidez que ele o havia feito fazer.

– Foi assim que me ensinaram e olhe o lado bom, você pode movê-las. – Dava risada sentindo o olhar penetrante do ômega em sua pessoa. – Enfim, estique-as.

– Dói um pouco...

– Elas estavam apertadas dentro de você, é normal que sinta elas dormentes.

Yuuri finalmente as esticou, o que seria a região do úmero e o resto era completamente negro com um certo brilho, devido a luz que refletia, o resto da membrana era do mesmo tom, no entanto tinha uma espécie de geada azul, Viktor parecia mais emocionado que o próprio Yuuri, que olhava atônito os novos membros de seu corpo.

 

– Parecem o céu invernal... Ficaram muito bem em você. – Viktor gorgolejou o abraçando, ao retribuir, Yuuri também o fez com suas asas. – Isto é tão adorável. – Deu um pequeno beijo na bochecha vermelha de Yuuri, que só afundou o rosto no peito de Viktor.

Yuuri havia passado a noite ali, mesmo que muitos tivessem estranhado, ninguém se atreveu a entrar e perguntar porque ia ficar para dormir lá dentro, pelo menos não eram tão suicidas assim. Enquanto isso, em vez de Yuuri dormir, e ainda sentindo muito as feridas em suas costas e uma dor de cabeça horrível, estava patinando com Viktor, simplesmente dançavam um junto ao outro, refletindo nos movimentos seus sentimentos e emoções mais puras e íntimas sobre a superfície escorregadia, refletindo o que um sentia pelo outro, aquilo que sobrava neles dois e não sabiam expressar em palavras.

Mesmo com a falta de jeito própria de estar aprendendo aos poucos, além da óbvia existência de certo incômodo, Viktor não podia evitar pensar no quão linda era a figura de Yuuri patinando, como ele gostava só do fato de estar patinando e que não praticasse pelo simples fato de querer ganhar uma medalha, como o japonês havia demonstrado no primeiro momento ao falar das competições.

Por sua vez, Yuuri via Viktor como a representação da elegância, cada movimento, salto ou pirueta era tão perfeito que só havia visto nele. Jean não cometia erros, mas suas apresentações sempre pareciam carecer de sentimentos... Viktor o esmagaria se competisse... Mas não importava mais, não veria Jean nunca mais, nem ele, nem Isabella, Emil, Sala... ninguém, e isso não o entristecia nem um pouco, muito menos o fato de que nunca mais estaria junto de sua mãe, seu pai ou Mari... Deixá-los para trás valeria a pena para estar junto de Viktor em um lugar onde não estaria sozinho e sua tristeza desapareceria.

Momentos que queremos que durem para sempre terminam inevitavelmente. Eles passaram a se aproximar um do outro até Viktor finalizar tomando Yuuri pela cintura e costas delicadamente, o deixando inclinado e inclinando-se sobre ele, que lhe sorria amorosamente. Yuuri o tomou pelo rosto começando um beijo casto e cheio de carinho, como jamais havia feito ou sentido por outra pessoa. Ao se separarem, riram juntando suas testas, mergulhados em seu momento único e impossível de ser arruinado.

 

***

Apertava os punhos nervoso esperando a chegada de sua mãe, ela havia o mandado chamar para o escritório da reserva, não podia existir pior agouro, só o chamam para esse lugar para informar o sacrifício de um animal – sendo a maioria animais grandes como cavalos, orcas, focas e leões. Não queria nem sequer se sentar, estava tão nervoso que se apertava completamente com suas asas quase se unindo às suas costas, e se rosto pálido o fazia parecer estranho.

– Oh, Yuuri! – Exclamou sua mãe ao entrar e o ver ali esperando. – Não pensei que chegaria antes de mim. – Riu nervosa, Yuuri via uma espécie de mancha no peito dela, piscou rapidamente pensando que era outra coisa, mas aquilo continuava lá.

– Eu estava um pouco nervoso... O que queria me dizer? – Perguntou diretamente, estava começando a se sentir mal, ainda mais pela dor de cabeça que não fazia mais que aumentar.

– É sobre o dragão...

– Viktor, ele se chama Viktor. – Corrigiu, não tinha ideia de quantas vezes havia dito que ele tinha nome.

– Nós o vendemos.

– FIZERAM O QUE!? – Seu grito não foi normal, olhando entre assustado e chocado para sua mãe, a porta do escritório se abriu novamente deixando entrar mais três pessoas. – PARA QUEM?

– Para mim. Para que mais seria, Katsuki? – Yuuri olhou Jean de forma desconfiada que sorria pedante. – Um presente de aniversário de meu pai, muito impressionante, não?

– Seria lindo ter toda essa pele... Já imagino bolsas, sapatos, blusas... Poderia fazer para mim um armário inteiro. – Isabella festejava sorridente.

– Nós nos encarregaremos da parte da pele, não se preocupe. – Assegurava seu pai assentindo e esfregando as mãos.

– Não podem estar falando sério... – Disse ainda aturdido por semelhante notícia. – Vender Viktor... SÓ O FATO DE PENSAR NISSO É ESTÚPIDO!

– Precisamos do dinheiro, Yuuri, não há como negar. – Sua mãe dava desculpas.

– Precisam? – Se sentia tão ridiculamente alheio a família em que cresceu que não podia sequer se incluir. – Vocês mal ficam aqui, eu vi todo o dinheiro que o estado dá para manter os animais que nem sequer estão cuidando bem, porque tudo está guardado em algum lugar em vez de gastar com melhores cuidadores. – Se queixava um pouco abalado pela enxaqueca.

– O que importa um monte de bichos doentes? Se morrerem, se morreram, tanto faz. – A garota que olhava suas unhas não deu importância, e logo olhou Yuuri. – Por que tanto interesse em minha nova bolsa de pele? Você gosta dessas coisas, porquinho? – Falou com má intenção.

– Prefiro seres vivos honestos e que não me apunhalam pelas costas, obrigada.... Tanto que me dá desgosto chamar você como a cadela e raposa traiçoeira que é.

– Yuuri! – Repreendeu sua mãe.

– Mamãe, pelo amor de deus... Acredita-se esperaríamos que ele se curasse, e não vendê-lo pelo melhor lance.

– Use a cabeça, Yuuri... O que ia acontecer quando se curasse? Nós não íamos soltá-lo, era óbvio que iria terminar da mesma maneira... Além disso... Que proveito você esperava que tirássemos de você e dele?

– De mim?

– Você não fez mais nada em sua vida que não fosse nos ajudar a manter vivo esse animal.

– Posso me manter sozinho, se eu quiser, voltava como um pobre iludido e já estou farto da estupidez de to- gahnf... – Tapou a boca de repente.

– Ele mordeu a língua, pobrezinho.

– Yuuri? – Perguntou seu pai ao vê-lo curvado.

Não respondeu nada e saiu correndo do lugar. Chegando milagrosamente ao espaço dedicado ao dragão, ele os trancou lá dentro com chave, para logo se deixar cair no chão gritando tão forte quanto no dia anterior. Ele estava sentindo tanta dor que sequer podia identificar direito qual era a principal fonte do seu sofrimento, se era da cabeça ou do cóccix.

– O que está acontecendo com você? – Perguntou Viktor o tomando e o carregando até a pequena caverna para não escutarem tanto os gritos e gemidos do japonês. Novamente, não teve nem a oportunidade de responder, tudo que podia fazer era gritar até o ponto de querer rasgar suas cordas vocais, enquanto apertava Viktor até este quase cair pelo puxão. Yuuri caiu desmaiado de um segundo para o outro, finalizando essa sequência de de modo meio cômico.

Viktor passou a mão pela parte baixa das costas de Yuuri, sentindo como agora havia algo saindo de lá, sua mão cheia de sangue. Olhou para todos os lados um pouco frustrado, se somente não tivesse que esconder sua transformação, era impossível que não lhe olhassem estranho por ter o cabelo prateado se saísse para buscar alguns curativos.

Deitou Yuuri no piso, o notando suado e respirando muito lento, ele devia ter adivinhado que a mudança não demoraria tanto tempo, se te tivessem muita sorte, ela seria de manhã pelo jeito que as coisas estavam acontecendo, e levando em consideração o tanto que Yuuri se queixava de dor de cabeça – que viria a ser os chifres.

Viktor começou a arrancar uma a uma as escamas da mão contrária à do dia anterior. Se ele podia amenizar o sofrimento do seu ômega, não pensava permitir que Yuuri se sentisse mal pela dor ou pela perda de sangue, suas escamas voltariam a crescer e a dor era o de menos.

***

– Você tem que ir embora...

Não haviam falado nada desde que Yuuri acordou, passaram somente uns 20 minutos de silêncio sepulcral entre ambos em frente a uma pequena fogueira que Viktor fez, isso até Yuuri finalmente falar, encostado no enorme dragão.

– Ir para onde? – Perguntou um pouco atordoado por aquelas serem as primeiras palavras depois do desmaio, a cauda de Yuuri se movia de vez em quando, como se o moreno estivesse tentando movê-la sem necessidade daquela estupidez que Viktor o havia instruído a fazer anteriormente com suas asas.

– Sei que a sua asa está curada, já pode voar, eu vi você ontem à noite. – Viktor olhou para o outro lado. – Você tem que ir embora daqui.

– Você ainda não terminou de–.

– Não importa, você tem que ir... Minha família vendeu você para o Jean e ele...

– Eles não podem me ferir, suas armas não podem me machucar. – Esfregou o fofinho pela bochecha de Yuuri que se afastou e o olhou com o cenho franzido.

– E o que acontece se eles trouxerem algo mais!? Eu me viro de algum jeito, mas você deve ir embora antes que eles tentem assassinar você para torná-lo um monte de roupas ou bolsas bonitas.

– Não posso abandonar você, deixar você aqui é sentenciar a sua morte também.

– Isso não importa... O que me importa é que você possa voltar de onde veio, você tem amigos, família... Não sei, mas tem uma vida... – Tentava convencer Viktor de forma desesperada.

– Que eu quero compartir com você. – Viktor o cortou e Yuuri apertou os lábios. – Você é meu Ômega, eu o seu Alfa... Se um morre, o outro também morre e fim de discussão. Estarei aqui até que se transforme e possamos ir os dois juntos... Por que você quer ir comigo, certo? – Uma resposta negativa era quase impossível, mas, por infortúnio, a dúvida sempre existia. Yuuri deu um beijo na ponta do enorme focinho.

– É claro que quero ir com você... Mas o que acontece se amanhã...

– Deixe isso comigo... Durma um pouco mais. – O outro fechou os olhos, relaxando, até adormecer quase sem se dar conta. Viktor suspirou e ficou olhando fixamente a porta. Nada iria acontecer e ele se asseguraria disso.

***

– O que você está fazendo?

– Nada, nada. – Negou Yuuri enquanto oferecia um sorriso forçado, escondendo atrás de si e enfiando dentro de sua roupa um monte de cartuchos de pistolas de diferentes calibres.

– Certo... O dragão será sacrificado hoje. – Avisou sua mãe. – Nós esperamos que você possa acalmá-lo antes que os responsáveis pela execução cheguem... Você já sabe...

– Mas... não sei se ele vai permanecer calmo se os vir com pistolas. – Sorriu sarcástico, pegando silenciosamente mais cartuchos com a cauda, para ele era mais fácil controlar a cauda do que as asas, era muito estranho, mas não era o momento para isso.

– Justamente por isso você estará presente. Não se importe tanto com isso, é só mais um animal, como Vicchan.

– Como seja. – Disse indiferente, começando a caminhar o mais apressado e disfarçado que podia. Por azar, o arsenal era justamente o local mais longe do recinto de Viktor, e por isso sua maratona era interrompida a todo momento por pessoas que repetiam uma e outra vez que esperavam que ele acalmasse o animal, e a julgar pelo fardamento, muitos deles eram militares. Fechou a porta ao chegar, e tirou a jaqueta com o monte de cartuchos de diferentes armas. – Lá fora está repleto de militares.

– Eu não entendo o que são essas coisas que você continua trazendo, só devemos quebrar o teto e iremos embora voando. – Disse Viktor pegando algumas balas nas mãos. – Isso me lembra os dentes de alguém que conheço... – Comentou soprando a montanha de balas e as congelando, tornando-as inúteis.

– São balas, Viktor, quanto menos eles tiverem enquanto você estiver voando, melhor. – Se limitou a dizer. – Deixei quase vazio cada compartimento... Deveria ser o suficiente para–.

– KATSUKI YUURI! – Pulou de susto ao escutar aquele grito e o seu coração literalmente parou ao ver um monte de militares entrando armados, conseguiu distinguir vagamente sua mãe, Jean e Isabella atrás deles.

– Mas e o dragão, onde está...? – Balbuciou Jean caminhando em frente, Viktor começou a grunhir para ele e sua pele se tornou roxa. – Q-que? – Gaguejou dando alguns passos para trás ao ver como Viktor começava a mudar lentamente.

– Agora não há nada me impedindo de te matar. – Viktor sorriu mostrando suas presas. Puxando Yuuri e o colocando atrás de si, tomou sua forma draconiana e rugiu para todos.

– N-NÃO DISSERAM QUE ELE PODIA FAZER ISSO! – Gritou conturbado um dos militares assustado e apontando para Viktor, querendo fugir correndo.

– Viktor, só–! Gughj...! Vik... Viktor...

– Yuuri? – Viktor girou para vê-lo.

– ATIREM DE UMA VEZ! – Gritou Jean e antes que uma só bala o atingisse, Viktor começou a cuspir gelo formando uma grossa cúpula ao seu redor e de Yuuri.

– Gaaah! Uhmp... – De sua cabeça, começaram a sair um par de chifres, cheios de sangue, mas era possível notar que eram de uma cor ligeiramente fúcsia e translúcida, a roupa começava a se rasgar e os óculos caíram.

– Por que tinha que ser justo agora... Não posso levar você em meu lombo se você for do meu tamanho. – Viktor olhava desesperado para todos os lados, não podia interromper a metamorfose ou partir com ele assim, Yuuri precisava pelo menos estar em terra firme para não morrer. Uma explosão o assustou e olhou na direção do ocorrido, o gelo havia rachado minimamente. – Yuuri, se apresse um pouco.

– N-não... posso- dó-... i... –Balbuciava sem sentido enquanto sua pele se tornava completamente negra, seus olhos com a pupila contraída em uma listra. Suas asas estavam crescendo, se tornando cada vez mais longas junto com a sua cauda, múltiplos chifres iguais aos que possuía em sua cabeça começaram a brotar na cauda e suas costas cada vez mais deixavam de parecer como a de um humano para se transformar num lombo.

Pouco a pouco, Yuuri cresceu até alcançar um tamanho grande o bastante para ter quase o mesmo porte de Viktor, em seu rosto saiu um focinho e presas, alguns pequenos chifres de cor negra, suas mãos se transformaram em patas, igualmente a seus pés com longas garras. E finalmente rugiu tão forte quanto podia, causando milhões de rachaduras no gelo que os rodeava. Depois do rugido, ele caiu esgotado no chão e olhou ofegante para Viktor.

– Você é precioso. – Viktor gorgolejou, colando sua cabeça com a de Yuuri, que gorgolejou em resposta, movendo sua cabeça da mesma maneira, não era tão grande quanto Viktor, talvez uns 3 ou 4 metros mais baixo e possivelmente mais curto. – Você me encanta.

      

– Você já me disse isso... Por favor não volte a dizer. – Yuuri pediu envergonhado, uma explosão os tirou do seu momento e eles olharam na mesma direção.

– Você sabe se transformar?

– Não.

– Perfeito. – Disse sarcástico. – Suba no meu lombo, não se solte de mim.

– Mas como você vai voar assim? – Outra explosão ressoou, o gelo já estava se quebrando. – Talvez se eu puder...

– Não o–. – O gelo terminou de ser quebrar, os deixando completamente à vista.

– Yuu–Yuuri... – A mulher cobriu a boca olhando o animal negro, pelo menos eles haviam tirado a conclusão rapidamente.

– Só continuem disparando, não importa se há ou não outro. – Ordenou Jean.

Viktor apenas caminhou como se nada demais estivesse acontecendo, pisando em vários homens como se fossem somente formigas que não lhe incomodavam minimamente. Pegou Jean entre seu focinho enquanto este gritava. – Você não tem ideia do quão feliz estou por finalmente poder fazer isso. – E fechou a boca com toda sua força e fazendo cair parte do corpo do canadense no piso, o grito que Isabella deu foi tão agudo que quase deixou todo mundo surdo. Yuuri retrocedeu, um pouco espantado para dizer a verdade, podia ver sangue e corpos mutilados, mas ver como isso acontecia diante de seus olhos era uma experiência nova e horripilante. Algo estava lhe causando uma espécie de incômodo, como quando um mosquito pica, ao abaixar a vista notou os militares com armas de baixo calibre.

Yuuri começou a mover as asas, voar tinha que ser um instinto agora, por que não? Ao se erguer um pouco, algo se chocou contra ele que o fez rugir de dor, Viktor se virou para ver o que aconteceu, notando que tinha um humano com uma arma muito maior e mais estranha que as outras. Furioso, ele começou a cuspir fogo para matar a todos e ao mesmo tempo fechar a entrada. Um jato brilhante veio em sua direção, mas um pilar de cristal surgiu inesperadamente na sua frente, bem a tempo de protegê-lo do ataque explosivo da arma estranha. Olhou para Yuuri que estava igualmente impressionado.

Mesmo enfrentando certa dificuldade, ele conseguiu congelar de forma exagerada toda a entrada e as pessoas que estavam ali, e possivelmente a mulher de voz estridente também, e se conseguiu isso se considerava 100% satisfeito. Aproximou-se de Yuuri para ver se ele estava ferido e felizmente só encontrou alguns arranhões superficiais. O “noturno” assentiu, dando a entender que estava tudo bem, e então Viktor começou a se levantar e voou até o teto, o quebrando em uma só investida contra ele. Yuuri começou a se elevar pouco a pouco.

– Yuuri! – Virou para ver quem lhe chamou, sua mãe estava entre o gelo e o cristal quebrado no chão. Ele, sinceramente, teria se despedido dela se não tivesse visto ela começar a buscar uma arma para atirar nele. Olhou para cima e o mais rápido que pôde com a sua recém adquirida habilidade de voar, ele subiu de modo desajeitado até chegar onde Viktor estava lhe esperando, e quando ambos ficaram na mesma altura, o dragão roxo começou a guiá-lo.

Porque ele simplesmente já não pertencia nem um pouco a esse lugar, mesmo que tivesse passado tanto tempo nele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas da autora:  
> "Publicarei dentro de pouco tempo uma espécie de extra para concluir, não queria que ficasse tão longo, mas era necessário :v Acreditem em mim *Lemon alert* uwn Estão avisados"
> 
> Notas da tradutora:  
> Sinto que demorei uma eternidade para trazer o capítulo, me desculpem ;-; Logo trarei o extra que a autora mencionou ;-;
> 
> Ah, e se gostaram, votem na fanfic original, a autora ficará muito feliz <3 <3 Mas se não puderem, demonstrem seu apoio por aqui com seus kudos ^^
> 
> Até mais, gente o/
> 
> Betagem feita por [paty_potter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paty_potter). Obrigada pelo apoio <3 <3


	3. EXTRA: Novoye Semeystvo (Новое Семейство) – Nova Família

Não perguntem para ele como chegaram nesse lugar, pois não sabia exatamente, eles só atravessaram uma nuvem gigante no céu e Puff! Uma espécie de campo enorme e extenso podia ser apreciado em toda sua plenitude e beleza. Aquelas terras o lembravam muito dos contos de fadas que havia lido quando criança, parecia uma floresta encantada, linda e radiante, percebendo apenas um ou outro animal se movendo entre as árvores, pequenas casas nos pontos mais altos ao longe. Devido ao cansaço, eles tiveram que pousar no chão tão logo chegaram lá, ele havia durado bastante tempo no ar para o seu primeiro voo e Viktor o parabenizou por isso.

– Esse lugar... é lindo... – Yuuri disse ainda ofegante e completamente maravilhado com o panorama que via.

– Eu sei, não tem comparação. – Viktor concordou enquanto o apressava com um leve empurrão de cabeça. – Vamos, temos que...

– Viktor! – O mencionado virou a cabeça ao escutar quem o chamou. Um total de cinco dragões aterrissaram em frente a eles, todos diferentes, nenhum se parecia nem um pouco com os demais, Yuuri se colocou atrás de Viktor, completamente intimidado e um pouco tonto pela quantidade de aromas ao seu redor. – Onde diabos voc...

– É um prazer ver você também, Yuri. – Viktor interrompeu o dragão de cor amarela, laranja e marrom, cujas asas pareciam lâminas ou algo assim, ao lado dele havia um dragão preto com listras brancas e amarelas. O terceiro era de cor vermelha com dourado, o outro possuía um tom azul celeste com alguns chifres vermelhos e o último tinha só alguns chifres da cor vermelha, o resto do corpo era alaranjado. – Antes que vocês digam qualquer coisa, eu quero lhes apresentar ao Yuuri. – Se afastou deixando o pobre Ômega completamente à vista.

     

– Nossa, como ele é lindo ~ Um dragão de cristal, faz tanto tempo que não vejo um. – disse o dragão azul celeste e vermelho, a criatura soava como uma mulher.

– Ele parece assustado. – Comentou o dragão escuro em um tom de voz seco.

– E de onde você tirou ele? Você esteve perdido por mais de três meses e agora volta com um... VOCÊ O MARCOU!?

– Claro que sim, Yuuri é o meu ômega. – Quase como se estivessem sintonizados no mesmo pensamento, todos eles começaram a diminuir o seu tamanho. Yuuri não sabia se estava conseguindo isso por ter a cauda entre as patas ou se era para poder se esconder atrás de Viktor e não morrer.

Realmente era uma mulher com o cabelo no mesmo tom de suas escamas, Yuuri notou enquanto examinava cada um com olhos cautelosos. O dragão vermelho se transformou em um rapaz moreno bastante sorridente; o amarelo de chifres vermelhos tinha presas salientes e parecia ser bastante jovem e pequeno, seus cabelos lembravam um Nugget; o preto e amarelo era um homem super sério mais ou menos da altura de Yuuri; e, por fim, o dragão que tinha asas capazes de cortar fora o pescoço de alguém – e essa parecia ser a intenção dele – tinha jeito de ser ainda um adolescente, cabelos loiros e olhos verdes.

– Ele é muito fofo. – Comentou o rapaz que tinha uma mecha vermelha.

– Nós estamos realmente assustando ele, vejam como estão suas asas. – Riu suavemente. – Eu me chamo Phichit, espero me dar muito bem com você, Yuuri. – Se apresentou se aproximando com esse sorriso que parecia ser permanente em seu rosto. Yuuri assentiu com o rosto vermelho, sem entender muito bem o comentário de Phichit sobre as suas asas.

– Mila, ao seu dispor! – A ruiva se apresentou piscando um olho para ele.

– Eu me chamo Minami, espero que a gente se dê bem. – Sorriu radiante o garoto nugget com catchup... Sério? Ele devia estar com fome.

– Você ainda não disse de onde tirou ele. – Disse o loiro com o cenho franzido, pelo visto ele se chama Yuri. Não queria entrar no tema dos cheiros, estava um pouco tonto por causa do novo olfato tão sensível.

– Não sou um objeto... – Comentou baixinho se colocando atrás de Viktor, só por precaução. – Ele não me tirou de lugar nenhum.

– Ele estava no mundo humano e eu o encontrei... Ele é simplesmente adorável, não pude evitar. – Admitiu o abraçando por completo. – Quem poderia resistir?

 

– Ele era humano!? Viktor... – Negava suavemente com a cabeça, cruzando os braços.

– Ora vamos, o  _Vozdukh Drakon_  trouxe o humano dele de olhos da cor do céu e cabelos loiros, e ambos estão juntos agora. Não há nada de mal em eu ter encontrado a minha noite de inverno. – Viktor gorgolejou acariciando o cabelo de Yuuri.

– Não digo por causa disso, é que... Deixa pra lá, você não é tão idiota para ter trazido alguém com más intenções. – Suspirou derrotado. – Bom, já que não tem jeito mesmo, eu me chamo Yuri e este é o Otabek... ele é um pouco calado, mas não ligue para isso.

– Tudo bem... – Yuuri sentia que tudo estava acontecendo muito rápido, conhecer cinco pessoas em um único dia era uma completa conquista para ele... Não que ele estivesse cômodo com isso.

As conversas entre Viktor e os outros cinco fluíam sem nenhuma dificuldade. O de cabelos prateados relatava o que havia ocorrido e porque havia demorado tanto para voltar. Yuuri, por sua vez, se limitava a ouvir como o outro falava, ainda entre os braços fortes e carinhosos que não o soltavam em momento algum. Viktor não pôde evitar sorrir ao notar isso.

– Acho que já está na hora de mostrar para o Yuuri onde viveremos. – Disse em tom de despedida. – Nos vemos amanhã... Bom, talvez. Acho que ele ainda está um pouco surpreso por tanta coisa ter acontecido em um único dia.

– Nada mais normal, deixar a família e os amigos para trás deve ter sido muito difícil. – Comentou Otabek e Yuuri riu timidamente.

– Nem tanto, na verdade... Eu não me dava muito bem com eles... – Yuuri replicou sem olhá-lo no rosto, pois estava realmente intimidado pelo cheiro tão estranho que o garoto tinha.

– Até mais, Yuuri, foi um prazer conhecer você. – Mila se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo de despedida na bochecha, Phichit fez o mesmo e Minami só apertou a sua mão da forma mais fervorosa que podia existir.

– Nos vemos quando o Viktor soltar você. – disse Yuri enquanto Otabek se despediu apenas fazendo um gesto com a mão, completamente calado. O grupo foi embora da mesma forma repentina que tinha chegado.

– Isso foi... estranho... – Yuuri disse um tanto constrangido.

– Você foi muito bem, eles receberam você até melhor do que eu esperava. – Viktor parecia verdadeiramente contente com isso. – Suba no meu lombo, vamos para onde eu vivo.

– É uma... casa? – Perguntou curioso, deixando Viktor mudar de forma e subindo com dificuldade até ficar sentado na base do pescoço.

– É uma caverna com uma casa dentro, serve? – Brincou e Yuuri ficou completamente corado. – Aqui é normal estar dessa forma, nem sempre andamos com esse tamanho, é um pouco incômodo, sabe?

– Eu realmente não estou acreditando que isto está acontecendo e que não é apenas um sonho. – Yuuri admitiu se recostando no outro.

– É só uma questão de tempo para se acostumar, não tente se obrigar a sentir como se tivesse vivido assim desde sempre, tudo tem o seu tempo e eu esperarei até que você se sinta cômodo para poder te apresentar para mais pessoas... Você é tímido, apressar as coisas só te deixará mais ansioso.

– Sinto muito.

– Não peça desculpas, você é adorável do jeito que é. Depois iremos até os Svet Drakon, dessa forma você terá mais tons em suas escamas. Próximo de onde eu vivo tem um lago, podemos patinar lá se você quiser, brincar com Makkachin...

– Makkachin?

– Meu cachorro.

– VOCÊ TEM UM CACHORRO!?

– Sim, mas não pensei que fosse uma boa ideia dizer para você por causa do Vicchan. – Yuuri suspirou. – Eles são muito parecidos, a menos que ele fique com vontade de mudar de forma...

Finalmente chegaram ao seu destino que, na opinião de Yuuri, era simplesmente encantador. Viktor vivia numa espécie de caverna feita de gelo mesclada com uma vegetação verde e viva, algumas borboletas voavam pelo lugar e pararam tanto em seu cabelo, quanto nas pontas de suas asas, e mesmo depois que ele desceu do lombo de Viktor, elas seguiam voando ao seu redor.

– Parece que elas gostaram de você. – Viktor sorriu, mas Yuuri continuava com o mesmo rosto de total incômodo. – Yuuri?

– Per– Perdão... é que... isto é tão magnífico... não parece real ou sequer possível de acontecer comigo... – Balbuciava baixando o olhar. Viktor ergueu o rosto de Yuuri com as mãos, limpando as pequenas lágrimas que Yuuri tentava conter.

– Isso é menos do que você merece, Yuuri, não pense que é algo impossível. – Viktor o tranquilizou beijando sua bochecha. Algo pulou em suas costas e de repente um cachorro estava pulando entre eles, para dizer a verdade, parecia uma versão grande de Vicchan. – Makkachin! – Viktor o carregou como pôde e o abraçou. – Olha só a sua nova mãe. – Disse enquanto aproximava o cachorro dele. Imediatamente o cão começou a lamber o rosto de Yuuri excitadamente e o moreno riu acariciando a cabeça do animalzinho.

Entraram na gruta e Yuuri observou de relance que havia uma casa bastante grande dentro do lugar, mas a caverna por si só já era gigante, linda tanto por dentro quanto por fora, havia até mesmo um pequeno prado cheio de flores que lhe dava uma vontade imensa de se jogar nele para dormir. – Se jogue se quiser, serve para dormir.

Quase como se fosse um menino pequeno e, sem saber direito como o fez, Yuuri mudou de forma e começou a se mexer por toda a extensão de plantas, ronronando satisfeito. Ficou quieto ao estar deitado com as asas para cima, havia uma espécie de calorzinho que subia desde a parte inferior de seu corpo, não tinha ideia do porquê, mas era estranho.

– Yuuri~ – Olhou para cima, Viktor estava em cima dele em sua forma de dragão, ainda se sentia minúsculo com ele assim. – Você lembra do que eu te disse sobre os ômegas?

– Q-que eles podem engravidar... – Sua voz saiu mais entrecortada do que pensou, realmente, ele estava com um calor muito estranho.

– E para isso começa o cio, certo? – Yuuri assentiu levemente, lembrando daquela pequena e bastante sucinta explicação. Ele não entendia onde Viktor queria chegar, mas não podia evitar ronronar de prazer ao sentir como Viktor se esfregava levemente contra o seu corpo. – O seu primeiro cio acabou de começar, Yuuri~, então vamos iniciar nossa segunda tentativa~. – Gorgolejou e Yuuri abriu os olhos finalmente percebendo o que estava acontecendo, tanto que agora se sentia molhado em uma parte do seu corpo que ele nem sabia que tinha.

– Quê? Viktor espere um momen... – E justamente esse lugar, que supostamente não existia, estava sendo invadido. Yuuri não sabia se havia rugido, gritado ou gemido, o problema que estava em sua mente agora é que isso era muito bom. Ele começou a ofegar e a afastar ainda mais sua cauda, permitindo que o dragão roxo entrasse ainda mais nele. – Vik– Viktor... – Gemeu tremendo.

– Você é tão adorável, Yuuri~ – Ofegou, se segurando ainda mais no chão e penetrando o seu Ômega como desejou poder ter feito na primeira vez – mas que por razões óbvias não pôde. Mordeu a base do pescoço de Yuuri para mantê-lo quieto e continuou se movendo da forma que queria, dando fortes e prazerosos gemidos que inundavam a caverna. Felizmente, haviam colocado Makkachin dentro de casa.

Continuou investindo com força enquanto Yuuri gemia seu nome a gritos. Finalmente entranhou-se o mais profundo que pôde e permaneceu parado, apenas liberando a sua semente dentro de Yuuri. Quando o nó se formou e ele afrouxou o seu abraço sobre o menor, Yuuri se deixou cair no prado, completamente esgotado e ofegante. Havia surgido uma espécie de pilar de cristal justo na frente do ômega, ao que parece ele havia esculpido a peça sem querer ao sentir Viktor gozar.

– Isso foi incrível... – Viktor riu se deitando sobre Yuuri.

– Estou... exausto... Mas sim, foi muito bom... – Admitiu em um tom cansado. Viktor encostou sua cabeça na de Yuuri e o mesmo não pôde evitar se declarar – Amo você...

– Eu amo você, Yuuri. – Viktor gorgolejou contente ao escutar aquelas palavras do seu Yuuri.

Não sabia o que o fazia mais feliz, deixar de estar só ou ter alguém tão perfeito como Yuuri junto dele, quem diria que algo que o fez sentir raiva como nunca antes em toda sua vida terminaria conduzindo-o até o seu adorável Ômega, o mais belo que poderia existir.

***

– Me deixou impressionado.

Yuuri se virou para ver quem tinha falado com ele e se deparou com Yuri deslizando pelo gelo em sua direção. Estava patinando a coreografia que havia feito. – Nunca achei que um humano poderia patinar tão bem, estou feliz que Viktor tenha encontrado alguém como você. – Admitiu desviando o olhar e cruzando os braços.

– Obri- Obrigado... Você é... Ômega? – Perguntou um pouco confuso, pois ainda não sabia diferenciar os cheiros. O loiro o encarou estalando a língua.

– Sim. Suponho que Viktor já te contou porque ele caiu no mundo humano.

– Sim, mas não me disse muito.

– Ele estava me defendendo, ainda não tive o meu primeiro cio, mas queriam me marcar. Não é possível, mas aquele idiota pretendia fazer isso e já estava me perseguindo há muito tempo. Viktor é como um irmão mais velho e me defendeu. – Explicou se sentando. Yuuri se sentou ao seu lado. – Pensei que algo ruim havia acontecido com ele...

– É compreensível você ter se preocupado tanto... Ele estava com a asa quebrada.

– Eu imaginei isso, ele não suporta humanos... Por isso me impressionou ele ter trazido você, mas já é óbvio o porquê. – Bufou, retirando o cabelo do rosto. – E esse traje...

– Umas mulheres que nos visitaram em casa fizeram para mim, foi um pouco estranho. – Admitiu lembrando da euforia daquela suposta família de dragoas, não tinha nem ideia de como fizeram o traje tão rápido. Viktor havia lhes apresentado, mas não lembrava de seus nomes completamente, era algo como Luna, Ale... E outros nomes um pouco difíceis de pronunciar e que nem queria lembrar agora.

– Como Viktor foi terminar de quebrar cada osso de Jean. – Yuuri nem perguntou, queria pensar que era só uma terrível, horrível, surpreendente casualidade que o bendito dragão se chamasse assim. Isso justificava porque Viktor teve tanta vontade de matar Jean quando soube o nome do canadense. – Quer patinar comigo? – O loiro perguntou em um tom esperançoso que tocou Yuuri profundamente, o simples fato de alguém se aproximar para conversar e ainda por cima querer patinar junto com ele significava muito...

– Claro! – Respondeu com um sorriso radiante que deixou Yuri corado.

–  _Ele é tão lindo... Viktor escolheu muito bem._ – Pensou vendo de canto o coração de Yuuri, o coração cristalino e radiante demonstrava que ele era o que Viktor havia estado esperando encontrar. Se levantou e sua roupa negra mudou para um traje branco e prateado. Yuuri apenas o encarou perplexo ao ver essa mudança. – Já vou avisando que sou muito bom. – Sorriu pedante e debochado. Yuuri umedeceu os lábios diante do desafio.

 

– E eu também. – Sorridente, Yuuri continuou o jogo. Começaram a patinar juntos, combinando suas cores num belo contraste de preto e branco que reluzia a beleza de ambos os Ômegas. Yuuri parou no momento em que lhe agarraram a cintura, Viktor o tomou e o inclinou sorrindo.

Por outro lado, junto de Yuri estava Otabek com a aparência de um autêntico príncipe. Yuuri voltou seu olhar para Viktor e sorrindo lhe deu um beijinho nos lábios, mudando a sua roupa para uma azul que se parecia muito com a que Viktor estava usando, feita exatamente para combinar com a do seu Alfa.

– Sim, poderei me acostumar rápido. – Afirmou com um sorriso apaixonado, confirmando para si mesmo que havia tomado uma boa decisão ao aceitar seu amor por Viktor, que o olhava com grande adoração. Minami se juntou ao grupo para patinar também, enquanto Phichit e Mila se sentaram para assistir o que eles faziam, desfrutando do espetáculo, mas dessa vez Yuuri não se preocupou com a plateia.

    

 

_A partir de agora ele só se preocuparia em ser feliz junto a Viktor._

_FIM_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas da Autora:
> 
> Espero que vocês tenham gostado deste pequeno experimento de história romântica com dragofilia ♥  
> Foi um pouco estranho, eu sei, mas… :v minha mente e todas as minhas ideias são estranhas.  
> Até mais! ^_^
> 
> Notas da Tradutora:  
> Bem, este é o último capítulo de Coração Cristalino, obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram e deixaram os seus kudos e aos que ainda vão ler no futuro, o apoio de vocês é muito importante, deem uma passada na obra original e deixem seus votos, a autora vai ficar muito feliz <3 se não der, deixem por aqui mesmo, a autora saberá da contribuição de vocês <3
> 
> Queria agradecer também a Paty que me ajudou muito durante todo o processo de tradução, eu não sei o que seria de mim ou da tradução sem ela me ajudando e também a todos da Task Force. <3
> 
> Deem uma passada nos outros projetos da [TASK FORCE](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/traducoes/works)
> 
> Betagem feita por [paty_potter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paty_potter)


End file.
